Mocha
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: E tutto il resto furono le sue labbra.


**_Note dell'autrice:_** questa fanfiction è una (l'ennesima XD) lemon, e come tale contiene scene erotiche più o meno esplicite. Non dovrebbe, però, essere una PWP come di solito la si intende, o almeno nelle intenzioni non lo è XD  
Staremo a vedere, mmmh?  
Nel frattempo, se ritenete che l'argomento possa offendervi o quant'altro, siete pregati di leggere un'altra storia :

**MOCHA**

Rumore di carta, odore di inchiostro, la penna che scorreva insieme all'ennesima firma, richieste da compilare che lo guardavano dalla scrivania, richieste di studenti, richieste di missioni, richieste di varie ed eventuali…e dove stava il suo caffè?

Era sicuro di aver chiesto un caffè da almeno un quarto d'ora, e ancora non era arrivato –ed era la vigilia di Natale, aveva voglia di andarsene da quell'ufficio e mollare il lavoro, e passare con le persone a cui s'era gradualmente affezionato quelle giornate di festa. Erano anni che non poteva farlo, un po' perché non l'aveva giudicato importante, un po' perché non gli era interessato e l'anno prima, quando avrebbe potuto dedicarsi il tempo che meritava, lui e Rinoa avevano deciso che poteva essere l'occasione giusta per sistemare le cose con i loro padri. Quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale da passare insieme…e lui voleva ricordarlo per la vita, e fare in modo che fosse degno di essere ricordato.

E invece le righe nere davanti a lui si accavallavano e sembravano deriderlo dalla scrivania, mentre lui tamburellava le dita sul legno scuro e chiudeva gli occhi aspettando il caffè che avrebbe dovuto dargli la carica per finire quel lavoro assurdo e tornarsene a casa.

Caffè, che strano.

Mai prima di vivere con Rinoa aveva pensato che fare colazione fosse importante, e il contenuto nero delle tazzine altrui l'aveva sempre lasciato indifferente; gli sembrava, addirittura, di non averne mai sentito l'aroma prima dell'arrivo di lei nella sua vita, di non aver mai aspirato con forza il profumo del liquido che scuoteva via dal suo corpo gli ultimi torpori del sonno ogni mattina. E ogni volta che sentiva quell'odore intenso di caffè, ripensava alla prima mattina in cui s'era svegliato da lei, ed era stato accolto dal suo viso sorridente e dalla tazza fumante sul comodino.

E da allora prendere il caffè era un rito –e caspita, ora era una necessità, era stanco, aveva bisogno di una pausa e aveva bisogno ancora di più di una scusa per fermarsi.

Finalmente la porta si apriva, l'aroma che aveva atteso per lunghi minuti entrava e, con un sorriso riconoscente, si trovò ad alzare gli occhi e salutare la segretaria che si avvicinava alla scrivania tra il rumore dei suoi tacchi alti e il frusciare della sua gonna corta, si fermava davanti a lui posando la tazzina accanto al portapenne, e poi gli sistemava alcuni documenti di fronte e si chinava, appoggiando le mani sul bordo intarsiato, lasciandogli intravedere appena il solco tra i suoi seni attraverso la giacca, e mormorava cercando di penetrargli i sensi, "il preside Cid ha bisogno che lei mi firmi questi documenti, è urgente…"

Lui cercò di sorseggiare il suo caffè senza guardarla, e soprattutto senza sbirciare nella scollatura di lei che non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi dalla posizione provocante che era riuscita a trovare, e lo guardava anzi con gli occhi che conosceva bene, gli occhi a cui non sapeva resistere, che scavavano dentro di lui attraverso le lenti degli occhiali che con la loro montatura argentata sembravano accentuare ancora di più quell'espressione di…….desiderio?

Lei sembrava essersi accorta del vagare dei suoi occhi sul suo corpo; accennò con un sorriso malizioso a chiudere appena la giacca e lui, sentendosi colto in fallo, si alzò spingendo verso di lei la tazzina con ancora po' di caffè e si voltò a guardare fuori dalla grande vetrata che dava luce al suo ufficio; nevicava, fuori, lentamente e sembrava quasi che il paesaggio fosse più leggero, più soffice, faceva venir voglia di correre a giocarci come i bambini, e tutto sapeva di Natale, di spensieratezza, anche il sapore che gli era rimasto in bocca, forte e caldo come la donna a cui cercava di sfuggire, e che invece lo raggiungeva, massaggiandogli le spalle e ricordandogli, "ci sarebbero quei documenti da firmare…"

Era così strano che la sua voce volesse richiamarlo al lavoro mentre le sue mani, il suo profumo, il suo corpo dietro di lui sembravano irretirlo in un gioco completamente diverso. Deglutì, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, sperando che lei la smettesse, era così tardi, era un giorno di festa, avrebbe dovuto essere ad aiutare Selphie e gli altri a sistemare tutto per la cena di quella sera e invece era intrappolato in quell'ufficio pieno del riflesso luminoso della neve con una donna che gli prometteva, con qualche carezza e un massaggio sapiente, di rilassarlo per qualche minuto…

"Sei teso," mormorava lei, premendo il seno contro la sua schiena, "o sei stanco, mmh?"

Lui sospirò, non era proprio quello il momento –voleva finire quel dannato lavoro, chiudere la porta e non ripensarci più fino all'anno nuovo. Ma lei sapeva essere convincente, le sue mani conoscevano danze sempre nuove e le sue dita tracciavano lussuriosi disegni sul suo petto –e voltarsi non era stata certo una buona idea, soprattutto perché lei sembrò cogliere la palla al balzo e premersi contro di lui con più forza, annegando le sue resistenze mentre si sfilava lentamente gli occhiali e il suo sguardo caldo di desiderio si scavava un sentiero di fuoco fino ai suoi lombi. Cercò di calmare il suo respiro e dirle qualcosa che gli permettesse di sfuggirle, ma lei già si avvicinava, le sue labbra lo sfioravano e la sua lingua gli succhiava via anche l'ultimo lume della ragione.

Lasciò scivolare una mano dietro la nuca di lei, affondandole le dita fra i capelli mentre la attirava a sé aderendole completamente e rispondeva al suo bacio, dimenticandosi di tutto il resto. Era così morbida, era così bella, era così provocante e il suo corpo prometteva così tanto in pochi gesti semplici e azzeccati…le mani di lei gli si infilavano sotto la giacca, sfioravano le sue spalle e i muscoli delle sue braccia e la sensazione era così rilassante che si rese conto in ritardo che lo stava spogliando. La sentì gettare la giacca di pelle da qualche parte, nella stanza, e poi decise che baciarla non gli bastava più, premerla contro di sé non gli bastava più, e la spinse con forza contro la scrivania mentre muoveva le mani a sollevarle la gonna e mugolò il suo apprezzamento per le autoreggenti che aveva indossato –cominciava a credere che avesse programmato tutto, ma l'idea sembrava solo eccitarlo di più.

Il contatto tra la pelle fredda delle sue dita impazienti e quella calda delle sue cosce la costrinse ad interrompere il bacio per un gemito sospiratogli in una maniera così sensuale all'orecchio, che Squall si ritrovò ad accarezzarla attraverso la stoffa già umida della sua biancheria mentre l'altra mano liberava la scrivania da tutto quello che gli era d'impiccio. Si accorse che ascoltarla gemere gli piaceva troppo per soffocare quei suoni con un bacio e si chinò a leccarle il collo, inebriandosi del suo profumo che era così dolce, così sofisticato e insieme così delicato…gli pareva di non poter fare a meno di sentirlo addosso a lei e a lei soltanto, come se quella fosse la **_sua_** fragranza, così morbida da fondersi perfettamente con l'aroma naturale della sua pelle, da scivolarle sinuosa sulle curve fino ad accoglierlo ammiccando e aprirgli le porte della femminilità elegante di quella donna, del suo sapore unico e irripetibile, del suo profumo intenso, travolgente e sempre così dannatamente eccitante.

Lei si sedette sulla scrivania, allargando appena le gambe perché lui potesse continuare ad accarezzarla standole il più possibile vicino e allungando le mani a slacciargli la cintura, gemendo di piacere per le sue dita che si intrufolavano sotto alla biancheria e raggiungevano la sua pelle ardente e umida, e di impazienza per quelle fibbie che non volevano saperne di aprirsi –ma la mano di lui era già ad assisterla, apriva la cintura, apriva la cerniera, e la sua voce vibrava di un gemito soddisfatto mentre lei scendeva ad accarezzarlo e stringerlo e lui risaliva incapace di aspettare oltre a liberarla dalla giacca che sembrava fatta apposta per provocarlo.

La sentì gemere di nuovo quando le sue dita la sfiorarono più forte e la mano si strinse intorno al suo seno ancora coperto –aveva addosso la biancheria che preferiva, quella che lui stesso le aveva regalato, mesi prima, che adorava vederle addosso e che adorava ancora di più toglierle, "lo avevi programmato, vero…?", gli riuscì di chiedere con il respiro affannoso delle carezze di lei, che rideva una sensuale risatina da gatta e gli gemeva all'orecchio, "sì, perché ti voglio **_adesso_**…"

Non poté fare altro che guardarla sollevarsi un po' di più la gonna, allargare le gambe a cingergli la vita mentre con una mano spingeva giù i suoi boxer e lo invitava silenziosamente a sfilarle gli ultimi indumenti che ancora aveva addosso strusciandosi contro di lui.

Lui sorrise di desiderio, "piccola…", ma non poté terminare la frase perché lei lo interruppe con un bacio focoso che sbriciolò qualsiasi altro motivo potesse avere per resistere, che pareva gridargli di prenderla in ogni movimento della sua lingua, e lui gettava per terra stoffa inutile, si ritrovava sopra di lei, strusciava la punta del suo sesso contro l'apertura di lei……e il telefono squillava, lontanissimo, "oh…", gemeva lui scocciato; stava per alzarsi quando lei lo fermò, attirandolo di nuovo sopra di sé, "mmmh, lascialo stare…."

"Potrebbe essere importante…."

"Lascialo stare…", mugolò lei di nuovo, stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo e inarcando la schiena per sfiorargli il petto con il seno, "richiameranno….possono aspettare…."

In effetti lei aveva ragione, avrebbero richiamato, lui non poteva certo rispondere con quella voce –e dannazione, cosa stava facendo lei con le gambe? Allungò una mano a sollevarle una coscia, insinuandosi ancora di più contro il suo sesso, non si era nemmeno reso conto che aveva ancora addosso le calze e abbassò gli occhi ad osservarla…era così…così….dannatamente desiderabile ed eccitante che in quel momento odiava il telefono e quel suo stupido senso del dovere che gli faceva dire ancora, "potrebbe…..essere importante, non….possiamo…"

Lei non sembrava sentire, continuava a strusciare il suo sesso bagnato contro la sua erezione e a riguadagnarsi l'attenzione che aveva per un momento perduto, "ti voglio **_adesso_**……" e mescolava ai baci sul collo sospiri audaci e carichi di desiderio, lasciava ruotare la lingua in disegni di passione intorno al suo lobo, sussurrava con la voce già roca, "non c'è nessuno che può sentirci e non dobbiamo nemmeno trattenerci…..ti prego…?"

Il telefono continuava a squillare senza sosta, ma i suoi gemiti ne annegavano il suono, le sue richieste di lasciar perdere erano così allettanti, il suo corpo così caldo e invitante e accogliente che quel telefono poteva anche squillare all'infinito, lui era già troppo incendiato da lei e la penetrava con un gemito silenzioso, come se anche la sua voce fosse finita nelle grida di lei –aveva ragione, non dovevano trattenersi come le altre volte, nessuno poteva sentirli e nessuno poteva interromperli, e più lei urlava più lui si ritrovava ad affondare il viso tra i suoi capelli e prenderla con forza, gemendole all'orecchio il piacere della sua mano che gli scivolava lungo la schiena a stringergli una natica, delle unghie che affondavano nella sua carne, dei denti che lo mordevano appena, delle gambe che gli cingevano la vita facendolo affondare ancora di più dentro di lei, e della voce che lo guidava a muoversi più forte, fino all'orgasmo conturbante che gli annebbiò la vista.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanti minuti erano passati quando riaprì gli occhi, il respiro un po' più regolare e i primi brividi di freddo che lo coglievano e che sembravano scuotere appena anche lei; ricordava solo una lunga serie di baci sulla tempia, il profumo dei suoi capelli così fresco che gli sembrò che li avesse appena lavati, la sua fragranza di nuovo avvolgente e invitante che lo rilassava e gli faceva venire voglia di cercare la sua mano per intrecciare le dita con le sue…da lontano gli parve di sentire la tazzina che cadeva a terra e si infrangeva in mille pezzi, e questo sembrò definitivamente risvegliarlo e riportarlo alla realtà –il suo ufficio, il lavoro da sbrigare, il corpo caldo sotto di lui, la stanchezza così diversa ma così piacevole che gli annebbiava un pochino i sensi. Si rialzò da lei riluttante, osservandola un momento mentre rimaneva stesa sulla sua scrivania aspettando che lui tendesse una mano per aiutarla a sollevarsi –come sempre, un altro rito delle sue giornate, fare l'amore con lei in fretta, come se non fosse più possibile aspettare oltre, in silenzio per non essere scoperti, e poi prendersi quell'attimo di contemplazione della sua nudità illuminata dal giorno, dalla neve che là fuori cadeva leggera e gli ricordava che era festa, che era questa la donna con cui doveva passare il Natale, la donna della sua famiglia.

Tese la mano con un sorriso e la tirò su, contro di sé, stringendola un momento per baciarla, "forza, vestiti…", e si trovava a trattenere il respiro perché sapeva che guardarla vestirsi poteva essere quasi più eccitante che guardarla spogliarsi. C'era qualcosa di sensuale, di così affascinante nel modo in cui lei scivolava nei vestiti che lui le aveva appena tolto, a cominciare dal modo in cui si infilava di nuovo i suoi occhiali e lo guardava di sottecchi da dietro le lenti, al mondo in cui fingeva pudore mentre si stringeva di nuovo nel bustino che lui adorava, al modo in cui gli lanciava la sua maglia con un sorriso –e gli dispiaceva infilarsela e non vedere il movimento fluido che stava sicuramente accompagnando la biancheria e la gonna sui suoi fianchi…..-, fino al modo elegante che aveva di indossare la giacca sui ricami di una biancheria raffinata e seducente che sapeva portare come se fosse una normale camicetta accollata.

La guardò voltarsi con un sorriso innocente, come se nulla fosse successo e il suo corpo non fosse ancora intorpidito dal piacere travolgente di qualche minuto prima, e osservare quasi scuotendo la testa la confusione della loro passione, "mettiamo un po' d'ordine, comandante?"

Si chinò accanto a lei a raccogliere documenti importanti e carte inutili, mentre lei raccattava i cocci della tazzina di caffè e lui aspirava forte l'aroma del liquido che si era sparso per terra, mescolato al profumo della sua pelle…un insieme che oramai poteva associare solo a lei. Lei che sapeva essere calda come il liquido che gli portava ogni mattina, lei che era bellissima e austera come il suo sapore, lei che era la prima cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere e inalare ogni mattina, insieme al caffè sul suo comodino che lo aspettava per iniziare la giornata.

E in quel momento riusciva solo a pensare a quello, che in ogni mattina della sua vita voleva svegliarsi così, con lei e la sua colazione che fumava e si freddava sul comodino mentre lui si lasciava coccolare, si confidava e ascoltava le confidenze di lei, e poi si alzava per iniziare una giornata che lui sapeva già sarebbe stata inframmezzata dalle sue incursioni nel suo ufficio per portargli un caffè che lui avrebbe chiesto, una scusa sciocca per averla accanto in un focoso e brevissimo incontro erotico o dolcissimo di coccole.

E voleva che tutto quello iniziasse immediatamente, dalla mattina successiva, da quel primo Natale che potevano finalmente trascorrere insieme, "senti, io…"

All'improvviso la porta si aprì, e il preside entrò nella stanza reclamando i documenti che gli servivano urgentemente; "è l'unica cosa che mi rimane da fare prima di chiudere tutto e andare a vedere che combinano nel salone delle feste," disse incrociando le mani dietro la schiena, "vuoi farmi aspettare ancora, Squall?"

Lo sguardo di Cid si spostò lentamente sulla donna in piedi accanto al comandante, che armeggiava con i cocci di ceramica di una tazzina finita male e con dei documenti che sembrava riordinare prima di posarli di nuovo sulla scrivania perché lui li firmasse; sorrise bonariamente e osservò, "da quando questa ragazza lavora con noi sei diventato meno efficiente, sai?"

Lei lo guardò di sottecchi, con un sorriso malizioso che sembrò metterlo ancora più in imbarazzo perché era audace, più di quanto lui riuscisse ad essere, mentre si sentiva colto in fallo e gli sembrava che perfino la stanza profumasse di lei –come poteva il preside non accorgersene? Cercò di trarsi d'impiccio grattandosi appena la nuca, "le firmo subito quei documenti…"

"Li aspetto nel mio ufficio tra dieci minuti…."

Lei intanto aveva sistemato i documenti di fronte a lui, e gli porgeva una penna con un sorriso che gli parve ancora più audace di quello che l'aveva quasi fatto arrossire; siglò i fogli ad uno ad uno senza prestare troppa attenzione a cosa dicessero, troppo conscio dello sguardo sensuale di lei che gli scorreva addosso e pareva spogliarlo –come poteva, lei, riuscire a baciarlo anche solo con gli occhi?

Si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando di calmarsi prima di alzarsi e porgerle il plico urgente –lei aveva ancora quel sorrisetto, quello sguardo luccicante che lui conosceva benissimo e che lo trascinava di nuovo negli abissi del desiderio. Trattenne la mano di lei per attirarla con forza contro il suo petto, rubando un bacio da quelle labbra che sorridevano divertite e seducenti e si schiudevano per accoglierlo sempre senza rifiutarlo mai. "Prima….volevo dirti," si schiarì la voce, cercando di continuare senza che la sua mente vagasse di nuovo nella camera da letto e senza che nulla dei suoi desideri più fisici intaccasse la purezza di quel momento, "voglio passare questo Natale con **_te_**….da soli. Vorrei che….fosse solo nostro, ecco…"

Lei lo interruppe, alzando la mano libera a fargli cenno di tacere, allungandosi un po' per sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio che sapeva così tanto di sicurezza che lui si sentì cedere le ginocchia; si appoggiò alla scrivania con una mano, mentre lei si premeva contro di lui fino ad aderirgli perfettamente e gli sussurrava con la voce vagamente arrochita dal piacere, "mi hai rubato le parole di bocca, comandante…"

"Glielo diciamo stasera, allora, ti va…?"

Di nuovo un bacio l'unica risposta che riceveva, lungo, commosso e così dolce che la presa della sua mano intorno al bordo della sua scrivania si fece necessariamente più salda, mentre l'altra mano le vagava sulla schiena, sotto i capelli lunghissimi che lui amava accarezzare e pettinare con le dita, fino ad accarezzarle la nuca che lui riusciva a racchiudere in una mano –lei era così piccola, così fragile, così bianca e innocente e insieme così forte, così calda, così voluttuosa e così sua. Sempre sua.

Gli faceva quasi girare la testa.

"Quando vuoi tu, va bene anche per me…"

Sarebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre, stringendola a sé scaldandosi le mani contro il suo corpo caldo, guardando insieme la neve che là fuori cadeva incessantemente, mentre il tempo passava senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Sarebbe potuto rimanere abbracciato a lei per ore, senza cambiare posizione, senza smettere di fissarla in quegli occhi che le lenti correttive sembravano rendere più profondi –come era possibile che anche un banale difetto visivo potesse farla sembrare più bella, ai suoi occhi?

Per fortuna lei aveva un po' più di buon senso, e sgusciava via dalle sue braccia, sventolando appena i documenti che lui aveva appena firmato, "devo portare questi al preside, adesso," diceva con un sorriso, "ci vediamo più tardi, mmmh?"

"Sì," rispose lui senza rendersi conto di cosa stesse dicendo, troppo perso ad ammirarla e a sentirne già la mancanza, foss'anche solo per qualche minuto; la osservò voltarsi lentamente e avvicinarsi alla porta, e iniziò a cercare freneticamente un motivo per trattenerla ancora qualche secondo, anche uno solo, che gli permettesse di vederla di nuovo, quel sorriso sensuale sulle sue labbra piene e quello sguardo di fuoco attraverso le lenti; abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua scrivania, sui documenti che gli rimanevano da firmare e poi sorrise vedendo quello che era rimasto sulla sua poltrona –la sua biancheria, ancora pregna della sua eccitazione e intensa del suo aroma naturale, "hey, Rinoa…"

Lei si voltò lentamente, con una mano già sulla maniglia e i documenti stretti nell'altra, "sì, comandante?"

"Non dimentichi qualcosa…?", chiese, sollevando appena le sue mutandine, facendo attenzione che nessuno, dallo spiraglio di porta già aperto, potesse vedere cosa teneva in mano.

"Oh, ha ragione, comandante….," sorrise lei sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, "tornerò subito a raccogliere i cocci…."

* * *

Lasciava scorrere la stoffa beige tra le dita, come se fosse la prima volta che ne sentiva la consistenza; lasciava che le sue narici si riempissero di quel profumo caldo, pieno e così intenso da poter essere solo di lei. Mancava una firma, una sola firma e poi avrebbe potuto chiudere quell'ufficio a chiave e passare il resto della giornata -e della settimana, e delle vacanze che lo aspettavano, a fare quello che gli andava di fare.

Eppure, il piccolo souvenir del breve incontro erotico che Rinoa gli aveva concesso su quella stessa scrivania lo distraeva di nuovo, così come la sua affascinante padrona lo aveva distratto poco prima. Era tornata, come gli aveva promesso, a "raccogliere i cocci" e gli si era seduta in braccio a rubargli svariati minuti di coccole in cui la sua testa non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a lei, al fatto che mancava poco, pochissimo, al fatto che quell'anno avrebbe avuto una **_famiglia_** con cui trascorrere il Natale e che voleva ringraziare la donna che teneva sulle ginocchia di così tante cose che non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare.

E poi si era rialzata, con un bacio sulla sua fronte, annunciando che lei aveva finito per quel giorno e se non aveva bisogno di altro sarebbe andata ad aiutare Selphie e gli altri per la cena. E lui aveva scosso la testa, conscio che mancava poco, pochissimo e sarebbe stato con loro...una firma...due firme...tre firme...una richiesta balorda che non poteva nemmeno pensare di accettare...una missione per metà gennaio...un'altra firma...ne mancava una, una soltanto, e poi era libero...e poi l'aroma di Rinoa, che lo attirava ancora nelle sue spire. E riprendeva in mano la stoffa chiara che lui stesso le aveva regalato, e infilato, e sfilato e che aveva buttato da qualche parte, quella mattina, preda della passione cieca per lei...e riassaporava il ricordo di quei momenti nella fragranza ancora imprigionata tra le fibre del tessuto, che lui lasciava scorrere tra le dita, accarezzando i ricami fini e delicati e ricordando come stessero addosso a lei, come risaltassero sul suo seno, come scivolassero sui suoi fianchi, come nascondessero, svelandoli appena, i centri del suo piacere. E ammirava la loro consistenza sotto le dita, fili leggeri che aveva imparato a malapena a riconoscere perché Rinoa indossava i suoi regali solo nelle occasioni speciali, e quella mattina...Hyne, quella mattina aveva tutto di speciale.

Ed era meraviglioso sapere che ne era consapevole anche lei.

Infilò la biancheria di lei nella tasca della giacca, apponendo l'ultima firma ai documenti che stavano di fronte a lui in attesa e alzandosi, abbandonando tutto alla rinfusa, dalla penna aperta ai fogli sparsi, conscio che poi Edea sarebbe passata a riordinare anche il suo ufficio, dopo quello del marito. Ora come ora aveva bisogno solo di poche cose - il loro appartamento, una doccia, il loro letto e una bella dormita prima di farsi vedere nel salone delle feste dai suoi amici che lo stavano aspettando. Non voleva certo affrontare il primo Natale decente della sua vita con le occhiaie e la faccia stanca...eppure tutto sembrava mettersi contro di lui; Nida e Shu che lo fermavano nei corridoi per sapere se c'erano ordini per le vacanze, dato che lui sarebbe partito con gli altri per Trabia; il preside che lo tratteneva qualche minuto in corridoio, augurandosi di vederlo alla cena - ma davvero credeva che sarebbe potuto mancare? Era una follia. E poi studenti, più o meno grandi, che gli rivolgevano il saluto Seed per gli ultimi auguri prima che il Garden si svuotasse, classi e lezioni che terminavano e un'atmosfera di gioia che quel posto aveva conosciuto pochissime volte.

E finalmente la porta del loro appartamento, il suono familiare della chiave che girava nella serratura e l'abbaiare felice di Angelo che gli correva incontro, il profumo delizioso del burro che si scioglieva che proveniva dalla cucina...e Rinoa che aveva smesso i panni della segretaria sensuale che lo aveva sedotto quella mattina per indossare quelli della ragazza semplice che amava. Mmmh, adesso era a casa. Lasciò scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di lei, chissà che cosa stava cucinando, e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le sue dita fredde infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, e le sue labbra sfiorargli in un bacio di benvenuto la guancia. "Finito?", mormorò lei.

Lui annuì soltanto, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e le braccia strette intorno a lei - era una sensazione a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato. Tornare da qualcuno era qualcosa che per anni non avrebbe saputo definire e avrebbe probabilmente considerato stupido e inutile, e adesso era quello che faceva ogni giorno. Era come se un punto di riferimento si fosse fatto definitivo nella sua vita, come se finalmente ne avesse trovato il significato -per quanto i posti potessero essere diversi, c'era sempre Rinoa da cui tornare, e non c'era nulla, per lui, che potesse dargli più sicurezza che tornare da lei. Affondò il naso contro il suo collo, aspirando con forza il profumo familiare dello shampoo di Rinoa, la sensazione dei suoi capelli morbidi e puliti che lo accarezzavano, rendendosi conto tardi del sentiero di baci che lei gli disegnava su una guancia e di come si fosse voltata, tra le sue braccia, per stringersi a lui. "Sembri stanco, Squall," gli mormorava a fior di labbra, e anche quello era così familiare che non riusciva nemmeno a trovare una scusa da accampare, in quel momento, anche quella preoccupazione bastava a farlo sentire a casa. Hyne, quello era il nido dove avrebbero trascorso la loro prima vera festa insieme...e la sensazione di casa che lo circondava gli faceva venir voglia di chiederle se non voleva passare da sola con lui anche quella Vigilia.

Ma lei lo prevenì, scostandogli i capelli dal viso delicatamente, "perché non ti sdrai un po', mentre io finisco di cucinare, mmh?"

"Sì, credo che mi farò una bella doccia e poi mi butterò a letto..."

"Ah, no," sorrise lei, con quell'espressione maliziosamente luccicante, "sul letto no. Sto preparando la nostra stanza per stasera...oh, ti prego," implorò quando lo vide sul punto di interromperla, "voglio che sia tutto perfetto e soprattutto non voglio che tu lo veda fino a stasera..."

Lui cercò di resisterle, di farle capire che era stanco -ma proprio perché era stanco gli riusciva difficile anche discutere. Lei stava preparando la loro camera per quella sera, lui non poteva usarla...c'era davvero bisogno di impuntarsi? Gli bastava farsi una doccia calda ed essere lì, in fin dei conti, poi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che voleva per dormire, per accampare scuse, per fingere di non volerla accontentare...

Rinoa, vedendolo ancora incerto e perplesso, gli si strinse di più, risalendo lentamente con le labbra fino al suo lobo, e sussurrandogli in un respiro caldo, "prometto che dopo ti massaggio la schiena, mmh?"

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per fingere di opporre ancora una parvenza di resistenza, per farsi valere, per dirle che era stanco e voleva dormire nel loro letto e al diavolo se lei lo stava preparando e voleva fargli una sorpresa, poteva sempre rifarlo dopo. Ma c'era un'atmosfera, in quel posto, in quella stanza, tra le braccia di Rinoa che faceva la gatta per ottenere che lui lasciasse stare la loro camera, che non poteva non sentirsi già in vacanza e dirsi che non era poi importante dove avrebbe dormito, bastava dormire da qualche parte ed essere pronto per dopo; per i suoi amici, per la sua famiglia, per lei. Per la prima festa che avrebbe vissuto, in tutta la sua vita. Per la prima festa in cui sarebbe stato dove voleva stare e non dove gli veniva ordinato di stare.

Strinse ancora un poco Rinoa contro il suo petto, aspirando per l'ultima volta il suo profumo vellutato e carezzevole, e le mormorò, "d'accordo. Io vado sotto la doccia...e tu preparami il divano, ok?"

Non era sicuro di essere riuscito a nasconderle il sorriso che gli si era dipinto sul viso, quasi senza che lui lo volesse. La sentì aprire e chiudere la porta della loro camera, muovere qualche passo, aprire e chiudere le ante del loro armadio, mentre stava sotto la doccia a godersi l'acqua calda che gli lavava via un po' di stanchezza, di stress, del nervosismo che quella mattina l'aveva preso quando si era trovato sulla scrivania tutta quella roba. Fortuna che Rinoa lavorava con lui e bastava chiederle un caffè perché lei arrivasse a tranquillizzarlo, fortuna che gli bastava il suo sorriso caldo e il suo abbraccio confortante, fortuna che quella giornata era finita e che adesso rimaneva solo la festa...gli veniva quasi da ridere se pensava a come lo spirito del Natale, di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare nella sua vita, lo avesse pervaso, finalmente. Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si rese conto che Rinoa era entrata in bagno e la tentazione di trascinarla sotto il getto d'acqua insieme a lui non poté essere soddisfatta perché lei era già uscita. Chissà cosa gli aveva portato? Attraverso i vetri appannati della cabina, vedeva qualcosa appoggiato sullo sgabello, una massa scura che non riusciva a distinguere tra il vapore; chiuse il rubinetto, spinto dalla curiosità, e uscì dalla doccia, trovandosi di fronte a vestiti puliti e all'accappatoio che Rinoa aveva steso sul termosifone.

Era sempre così premurosa che a volte si sentiva un bambino viziato, anche se era capacissima di uscirsene con quelle richieste strambe, per cui lui si trovava a non poter usare la camera da letto o non poter entrare in cucina perché lei stava preparando qualcosa di speciale. Però doveva ammettere che lei sapeva sempre farsi perdonare in qualche modo, anche con qualcosa di semplice come fargli trovare un accappatoio caldo e pulito quando usciva dalla doccia, o massaggiargli la schiena dopo avergli rifiutato il letto, o regalargli le notti calde che gli sembravano anche più eccitanti dopo quel gran segreto di preparazioni. E poi lei...lei sapeva benissimo come sedurlo. Sapeva cosa indossare, come muoversi, che profumo usare, che lenzuola mettere sul letto, che atmosfera creare con le sue candele dai mille aromi diversi che erano sempre così perfettamente in sintonia con il suo stato d'animo.

Si infilò l'accappatoio con un mugolio, e uscì sospirando per raggiungerla in cucina e rubarle un bacio prima di rivestirsi e stendersi sul divano, che lei aveva preparato come se fosse un letto. Era esausto ma non gli riusciva di prendere sonno; forse la doccia aveva lavato via un po' della stanchezza che aveva addosso, forse le sue orecchie erano troppo abituate a tendersi al minimo rumore e i movimenti di lei in cucina, e poi in camera da letto, per quanto fossero delicati e attenti a non svegliarlo non sfuggivano al suo udito allenato. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e disegnava nella sua testa tutti gli spostamenti di Rinoa; ora era in cucina ad aprire il forno, ora in camera da letto a sistemare qualcosa che, dal rumore che faceva, pareva cristallo, ora apriva l'armadio per togliere i vestiti che avrebbero indossato quella sera. Gli pareva di riposarsi già abbastanza così, con la vicinanza discreta di lei che anche se non gli permetteva di addormentarsi, non era nemmeno stancante, anzi; era quasi rilassante sapere di poter aprire gli occhi e stabilire esattamente dove fosse, gli pareva quasi un invito ad andare da lei - anche se era in camera da letto, adesso, e lui aveva promesso di non entrarci- e giocare a spaventarla abbracciandola all'improvviso, di soppiatto. Chissà che ore erano? Gli pareva di essere rimasto coricato per ore tra le coperte calde che lei aveva steso sul divano, gli pareva che la campana del Garden avesse già suonato le cinque del pomeriggio. O forse aveva suonato le sei? Era troppo perso a tendere l'orecchio ai movimenti di Rinoa per badarci, perché gli sembrava che lei gli si stesse avvicinando cautamente per quel massaggio che gli aveva promesso. Sentiva già l'odore forte dell'olio che era solita usare, le coperte che scendevano a scoprirgli la schiena, lei che si sedeva a cavalcioni sopra di lui e le sue mani caldissime che lo sfioravano prima delicatamente e poi con un po' più forza.

Avrebbe voluto fingere di dormire, di non sentire che le sue mani lo rilassavano anche più di quelle ore di riposo trascorse sotto al caldo delle coperte, ma la tensione che si scioglieva nei suoi muscoli e il piacere che gli derivava da lei lo costrinsero a gemere un pochino di soddisfazione. Hyne, lei sapeva sempre come farsi perdonare qualsiasi cosa e lui...lui iniziava a pensare che non avrebbe potuto resisterle mai, che si trattasse di tenerle il broncio o di rifiutarle una delle sue richieste. E poi era sempre così premurosa, con lui, così tenera, così...così in grado di dargli esattamente quello che lui voleva, che fosse l'amore insieme al caffè in ufficio o un massaggio alla schiena insieme alle coccole sul divano. La sentì mugolare un sorriso, incapace tuttavia di stabilire se lei sorridesse di soddisfazione, per la coscienza del potere che aveva su di lui o perché era semplicemente contenta di quel momento di intimità che mancava da anche troppo tempo. Si trovò a raccontarle di quanto avesse desiderato quei giorni di festa senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver iniziato a parlare, quasi stupito del fatto che lei capisse cosa stesse dicendo tra i gemiti che le provocava il suo massaggio. Si trovò a dirle che anche l'anno prima, quando si era trovato ad Esthar con la prospettiva di dover parlare a suo padre, aveva avuto voglia di correre da lei, portarla via da Deling e fuggire in qualche posto sperduto - magari il villaggio degli Shumi, in cui poter passare il Natale insieme, da soli, lontani da tutto e da tutti. Si trovò a dirle che l'anno prima si era sentito solo e che anche se le cose con suo padre si erano più o meno sistemate, gli era mancato qualcuno a cui raccontarlo, con cui gioirne, qualcuno che potesse incoraggiarlo prima ed essere felice per lui, **_assieme_** a lui dopo.

Si trovò a dirle che l'aveva sempre voluta accanto.

Non seppe che cosa l'avesse preso, sapeva solo che le parole sembravano uscirgli senza il controllo della sua coscienza e si lasciò guidare dal desiderio di guardarla, voltandosi mentre lei si sollevava appena, appoggiandosi allo schienale, per permettergli di coricarsi sulla schiena. Mosse le mani a prenderle i fianchi, facendola scendere sopra di lui fino a che il suo bacino entrò in contatto con il suo, e la attirò contro di sé stringendosela al petto. Allungò pigramente una mano ad afferrare una sveglia, sul tavolino lì accanto, per vedere che ore fossero, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto lì coricato per almeno due ore e mezza senza accorgersi minimamente del tempo che passava. Quando aveva immaginato di esserci rimasto per ore, non aveva pensato che fossero così poche. Ma in fin dei conti non era importante, bastava quella sensazione, Rinoa sul petto, con il suo peso così gradevole, quel suo profumo di lei e di cucina che gli riempiva le narici e gli faceva venir voglia di respirarla a pieni polmoni. Gli parve, in quel momento, d'essere destinato a riconoscere Rinoa sempre dal profumo che emanava, associata ora al caffè del mattino e alle pareti del suo ufficio, ora al burro che si scioglieva e alla fragranza di biscotti che stava riempiendo la stanza -ecco cosa stava cucinando, quello che avrebbero poi dovuto portare alla cena. E i mille aromi che popolavano le loro notti, le candele, gli incensi, le essenze che lei amava tanto e che lui aveva imparato a distinguere e riconoscere ed abbinare alle sensazioni e agli stati d'animo - riconosceva sempre l'aroma che avrebbe accompagnato la sua Rinoa appassionata, quello che contraddistingueva la sua tenerezza, quello che si legava alla sua sensualità elegante, al suo erotismo raffinato e infine le fragranze nuove che lo eccitavano più delle altre perché significava che lei aveva trovato un nuovo gioco, che gli avrebbe presentato una personalità diversa, che un altro po' di lei avrebbe iniziato ad appartenergli.

Da lontano gli giunse la voce di lei, smorzata dalla pelle del suo petto su cui lei aveva posato le labbra, che gli chiedeva se aveva dormito abbastanza; non gli riusciva di rispondere, solo di pensare che dormire a torso nudo era stata una buona idea se le metteva voglia di baciarlo in quel modo -perché era lenta, sembrava voler assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle come se si trovasse di fronte a un dolce di cui era golosa. Saliva così piano che si chiese cosa volesse fare, se non fosse semplicemente un modo per attirare la sua attenzione sul suo corpo per poi separarsi bruscamente da lui e raffreddare qualsiasi spirito avesse potuto accendere. E invece lei arrivava, piano, pianissimo, ma la sua bocca -quelle labbra morbide che lui adorava, perché erano sempre carnose e tenere anche col freddo più pungente, quelle labbra arrivavano finalmente a sfiorargli stuzzicanti il collo, il pomo d'adamo, come un bacio alla sua voce che si era rintanata lì e non voleva più uscire, e poi su ancora, sfioravano la sua bocca, la sua guancia, la sua lingua gli suggeva appena il lobo e lei chiedeva di nuovo, "hai dormito abbastanza, mmh?"

Stava per risponderle che qualunque cosa volesse chiedergli lui aveva già dormito quanto bastava ma lei lo prevenì bevendosi la sua voce mugolante con un bacio che sembrò toglierli il respiro quando si premette contro il suo bacino, contro il suo petto, stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, portandolo a convincersi che aveva fatto davvero bene a coricarsi a torso nudo, soprattutto visto che nonostante le stesse infilando le mani sotto la maglia lei non sembrava opporre resistenza, anzi, sembrava impaziente quanto lui. Era possibile avere quella strana sintonia con lei? Gli pareva impossibile, eppure era un ragazzo come lui ad avere quella perfetta intesa con una ragazza come Rinoa, il suo opposto sotto qualsiasi punto di vista gli potesse venire in mente. Ma era importante? Al diavolo, lei era così morbida e calda, la sua bocca così invitante, il suo corpo così eccitante che ogni altra cosa pareva perdere di significato e spariva di fronte ai gemiti che lei gli mugolava sulla lingua. Le sollevò lentamente la maglia, osservandola mentre si separava da lui quanto bastava per toglierla e poi tornare a impossessarsi della sua bocca e della sua ragione; fece scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena fino a sganciarle il reggiseno, sentendola allontanarsi per permettergli di levare di mezzo quella stoffa irritante che non gli lasciava sentire addosso la sua pelle liscia.

Com'era calda, Rinoa; come era piacevole la sensazione dei suoi seni schiacciati contro il suo petto, come era docile e malleabile il suo corpo mentre lui le accarezzava la nuca con una mano e la rovesciava sotto di sé sul divano. La sentì gemere un ringraziamento veloce quando le posò il cuscino sotto la testa, mentre le sue mani gli scorrevano addosso, con qualche graffio leggero, le sue gambe si allargavano sotto di lui e dita impazienti cercavano di sganciargli la cintura e poi si infilavano ad accarezzargli il sesso risvegliandolo definitivamente dal torpore di quel riposo. Oramai aveva il respiro troppo affannoso per continuare a baciarla e si separò da lei per scendere a leccarle il collo, a sfiorarle il seno con le labbra per poi succhiarle delicatamente un capezzolo mentre torturava l'altro con le dita - e sembrava farlo bene, a giudicare da come il respiro di lei si fosse fatto più profondo, i gemiti meno sommessi e la mano intorno al suo membro più stretta e sensuale. Adorava quella sensazione che si faceva strada tra la sua eccitazione, adorava il modo in cui si sentiva così perfettamente in pace e tranquillo, sereno, come se tutti i problemi, il nervosismo, la stanchezza e lo stress si fossero liquefatti nel momento in cui lei s'era seduta sopra di lui a massaggiarlo. Adorava quel profumo che gli riempiva i polmoni di lei, di casa, di famiglia, adorava le sue mani che lo rassicuravano, adorava il suo corpo che lo avvolgeva come seducenti spire, adorava tutto.

La adorava così tanto che doveva baciarla, proprio mentre le mani di lei si scostavano appena dal suo sesso per spingergli giù i pantaloni, e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito catturandole le labbra e premendosi di più contro di lei. Iniziava a detestare quei vestiti che gli impedivano di sentirla aderire contro di sé e che resistevano alle sue dita impazienti e tremanti, e non riusciva più a sopportare le preghiere di lei, che gli rendevano il compito più difficile; si arrese per qualche minuto e infilò le dita fredde nei suoi jeans, sotto la sua biancheria, fino a sfiorare la sua eccitazione umida strappandole un sospiro soddisfatto.

Le si avvicinò di più quando lei, in un futile tentativo di calmare i tremori di cui era preda, gli circondò il collo con un braccio, e si fermò a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca, per poter respirare i suoi gemiti, il suo profumo, la sua eccitazione e il suo piacere -tutto ciò che emanava da lei, che lo inchiodava contro di lei, a spingere contro la mano che gli circondava il sesso rigido del suo tocco morbido e sensuale, a osservare la carezza vellutata di quegli occhi socchiusi che sembravano sorridergli attraverso il velo appannato del suo desiderio. Si permise di scendere a baciarla solo quando i suoi gemiti si fecero più impossibili da trattenere e rischiavano di poter essere sentiti dalle persone camminavano, là fuori nel corridoio - pochi passi di qualcuno che tornava frettolosamente nell'appartamento destinatogli per poi andarsene da una qualche famiglia, lontana, che lo stava aspettando. Era ironico come la sua casa fosse lì, invece, nel posto che per lui non era stato altro che un luogo dove mangiare e dormire, e a cui adesso tornava il prima possibile...era ironico che tutto quello gli sembrasse naturale come se non fosse potuto essere altrimenti, era ironico trovarsi lì con lei e desiderare che quel momento in cui lei si inarcava alla ricerca del suo orgasmo non finisse mai.

Sorrise maliziosamente bevendosi il suo strillo, prima di sfilare le dita dalla sua biancheria e tornare a spingerle giù i pantaloni, mentre tracciava con le labbra un sentiero di baci che lo portò a fermarsi contro il suo seno. Di nuovo così morbido, così caldo, così stuzzicante che lui non poteva resistere e non succhiarle il capezzolo che sembrava aspettarlo e implorarlo, e le sue dita sarebbero risalite presto ad accarezzare l'altro, se solo quei maledetti jeans fossero scesi...

...e poi qualcuno bussava all'improvviso alla porta.

Fu lui, questa volta, a bloccarla sotto di sé, risalendo velocemente con la bocca fino al suo orecchio per sussurrarle più sensualmente che poteva di lasciar perdere, sarebbero ripassati, o se ne sarebbero andati -poteva anche non essere importante...ma proprio mentre lei stava per cedergli, esattamente come aveva fatto lui quella mattina in ufficio, la voce di Selphie risuonò squillante al di là della porta, "Rinoa, apri, devo darti quella cosa..."

Si arrese definitivamente, tanto sapeva che Selphie era troppo testarda per lasciar perdere, avrebbe continuato a bussare fino a quando qualcuno non le avrebbe aperto. Posò la testa sul cuscino, tirando un profondo sospiro con cui calmare i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, e allungò una mano a cercare la maglia di lei, che aveva gettato per terra poco prima, sperando di non dover alzarsi anche lui perché poteva controllare il suo respiro ma non certo la sua eccitazione persistente. Si sollevò appena per permetterle di alzarsi, osservandola mentre si rivestiva e gli gettava il reggiseno, perché lo nascondesse sotto le coperte; la osservò passarsi le mani fra i capelli per sistemarsi e rendersi presentabile, tirare un profondo sospiro come aveva fatto poco prima lui e prepararsi un sorriso sul volto mentre apriva la porta. Non badò minimamente a cosa si stessero dicendo, si limitò a bloccare il loro confabulare di cui comunque avrebbe capito poco e a sperare che Selphie non volesse entrare e che si sbrigasse anzi ad andarsene per potergli almeno permettere di alzarsi e farsi una doccia fredda. Sentì la porta chiudersi, e riaprì gli occhi per vedere Rinoa con in mano una scatola, che si avviava velocemente verso la camera da letto; "ma che cosa voleva?"

"E' una sorpresa per te, mi ha fatto un favore..."

Cominciava a pensare che Rinoa avrebbe avuto davvero **_tanto_** da farsi perdonare; non aveva potuto dormire nel suo letto e non aveva potuto fare l'amore con lei con la calma, la lentezza che desiderava e nell'intimità della sua casa. Sperava davvero che quella sorpresa ne sarebbe valsa la pena, perché aveva già rinunciato anche a troppo e poi...

...il suo flusso di pensieri si interruppe quando le mani di Rinoa scostarono le coperte sotto cui si era rifugiato e si posarono di nuovo sul suo petto; alzò gli occhi stupito, era davvero convinto che gli avrebbe detto di prepararsi perché era tardi e dovevano raggiungere gli altri per la cena, e invece lei si posava un dito sulle labbra facendogli cenno di far silenzio e scendeva ad abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer. Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio quando la mano fresca di lei tornò ad accarezzarlo piano, stringendolo poco alla volta, scaldandosi della sua eccitazione e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi quando lei si abbassò nella sua solita maniera orribilmente lenta a sfiorarlo con le labbra. Gli parve di non poter sentire altro che quello, i suoi baci leggerissimi come piume su tutta la sua lunghezza, la carezza umida e delicata della sua lingua, l'accoglienza calda della sua bocca e i movimenti delle sue mani che si prendevano cura di lui, insieme alle sue labbra che sembravano velluto sulla sua pelle, sempre così morbide, così perfette, così fatte apposta per essere baciate, e che volevano dargli piacere mentre si lasciavano sfuggire quei gemiti sommessi che lo eccitavano di più. Allungò una mano a infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, cercando di muoverle la testa secondo i suoi desideri e si lasciò scappare un nuovo gemito quando lei sembrò accontentarlo, per rallentare di nuovo i suoi movimenti poco dopo, lasciando scorrere la lingua intorno al suo sesso, sfiorandone la punta, fino a costringerlo a spingere contro la sua bocca nel tentativo di ottenere di più. Non sapeva esattamente cosa volesse **_di più_**, sapeva solo che lo voleva e che lei glielo faceva desiderare sempre di più con quei movimenti che non parevano saziarlo; gemette il suo nome e solo a quel punto lei, mugolando i suoi gemiti un po' più forte, parve accontentarlo. Chiuse gli occhi ancora, stringendo le dita intorno alle ciocche morbide dei suoi capelli, spingendola appena contro di sé quando si sentì attraversare dall'orgasmo che le liberò sulla lingua.

La sentì sollevarsi da lui stringendogli un'ultima volta le labbra intorno, e aprì di nuovo gli occhi per vederla posargli un bacio delicato sulla punta del sesso e avvicinarsi a lui con un sorriso. Si ritrovò stritolato nel suo abbraccio, con il viso assalito dai suoi baci e le orecchie piene della sua voce che gli mormorava qualche scusa e poi annunciava che sarebbe andata a farsi una doccia, perché era tardi e avrebbero già dovuto prepararsi...gli sembrava tutto ovattato, anche il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva, le voci fuori dal corridoio che sapeva essere quelle dei suoi amici, che tornavano a cambiarsi per poi incontrarsi nel salone, anche il suo stesso respiro che si normalizzava, le coperte che scorrevano contro la sua pelle mentre si godeva gli ultimi momenti di riposo di quel pomeriggio, di quell'orgasmo. Ancora una volta, il suo orecchio coglieva ogni più piccolo rumore e gli pareva quasi rassicurante riconoscere da dove veniva e sapere che veniva da casa sua, da Rinoa che chiudeva la porta della doccia, che si spostava in camera, che accendeva il phon per asciugarsi i capelli e apriva cassetti per prendere i pochi gioielli e i pochi trucchi che era solita usare.

Quella era la sua quotidianità, la routine che avrebbe odiato in altri momenti e che ora invece adorava perché significava pace, significava Rinoa, significava amore. Niente più battaglie e niente più guerre, solo casa.

Si stiracchiò pigramente mentre lei rientrava portandogli i vestiti per quella sera; rispose vagamente, senza rendersene del tutto conto, quando lei gli chiese se preferiva mettere altro ma davvero non importava cosa aveva addosso, gli pareva di aver ottenuto qualcosa di grandissimo **_dentro_** che era l'unica cosa a cui doveva badare. Sapeva che non era solo qualcosa che si legava a Rinoa, anche se la riguardava per la maggior parte perché per quanto tutti fossero una famiglia, lei lo era più dei suoi amici; sapeva che era qualcosa che era cambiato, dentro di lui, nel modo di pensare la sua vita, nel modo in cui aveva deciso di viverla, nel modo in cui le sue priorità di era riaggiustate spingendo in cima quella sensazione di voler essere in pace con se stesso. Non credeva di poterle nascondere il sorriso che gli si era stampato in faccia e non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo fare; in fin dei conti era necessario non mostrarsi debole e vulnerabile a lei, quando comunque lei era la persona che aveva il più completo controllo su di lui? Si vestì sotto il suo sguardo tenero, immerso nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue sensazioni, incapace di dare loro un nome e Hyne, avrebbe voluto tanto parlarne con lei perché **_sapeva_** che era quello che avrebbe davvero reso quel Natale speciale ma non trovava le parole adatte a farlo, perché una sarebbe stato poco e due sarebbero state anche troppe. Era preciso quello che sentiva, definito e definitivo, diverso da tutto quello che aveva provato nella sua vita; se poteva rinunciare a parlarne ai suoi amici, però, sapeva di non poter rinunciare a dirlo a lei.

"Rinoa...," mormorò, prima ancora di rendersi conto d'aver aperto bocca, trovandosi poi spaurito quando lei si sedette sul divano a pettinarsi osservandolo, in attesa che continuasse; deglutì, cercando freneticamente qualcosa da dirle, qualcosa che non suonasse stupido, o sdolcinato, che non potesse rovinare tutto quello come gli sembrava di essere sul punto di fare. Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, sentendosi addosso gli occhi incuriositi ma sempre dolci di lei; rovistò tra i cassetti della sua mente alla ricerca di una frase qualsiasi che gli permettesse una scorciatoia, un modo di uscirne, un modo di guadagnare tempo per trovare le parole più appropriate per quello che provava perché era così dannatamente difficile trovarle. Come poteva definire quella sensazione? Solo amore? Non lo era, c'era qualcosa di più in lui oltre all'affetto che lo legava ai suoi amici e a Rinoa. Pace? Come poteva definirla pace se in quel momento, ad esempio, era preda di quella confusione e irrequietezza? Chiuse gli occhi cercando una parola adatta, senza riuscire a trovarla e spostando uno sguardo arreso su Rinoa, quando lei gli si avvicinò posandogli una mano sul braccio e mormorando, "Squall, stai bene?"

Sorrise.

Ecco che lei aveva trovato la parola che a lui sfuggiva, per quanto la rincorresse. Ecco che lei arrivava e, semplicemente toccandolo, pronunciando una frase anche di circostanza, sapeva interpretare alla perfezione quello che lui provava, sapeva dire esattamente ciò che lui riusciva solo a tacere. Le afferrò una mano, rubandole una carezza mentre la attirava più vicino con l'altro braccio, e tirando un grosso sospiro a metà tra il sollievo e la gioia, rispose soltanto, "sì, sto benissimo..."

* * *

"Non è emozionante?"

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla ragazza che si teneva a braccetto, con un sorriso, mentre pensava che in effetti emozionante lo era davvero. Al Garden, il Natale non era mai stato festeggiato, era nuovo un po' per tutti e tutti quanti, in quella stanza, sembravano essere agitati, un po' a disagio perché non sapevano esattamente cosa dire, cosa fare, come comportarsi, e un po' eccitati perché in fondo, da qualche parte dentro di loro, c'era ancora qualcosa di quei bambini a cui era stata rubata l'infanzia, che erano cresciuti insieme e si erano ritrovati. Lasciò vagare gli occhi sulla stanza, mentre insieme a Rinoa si avvicinava agli altri per salutarli e aspettare gli ultimi ritardatari, ed ebbe la sensazione improvvisa che avrebbe sbagliato a chiederle di rimanere soli anche quella sera - quella era una Vigilia da passare con la loro famiglia al completo, nel posto che per tutti loro era casa. Era una Vigilia da trascorrere tutti insieme in quella sala decorata di bianco e rosso, accanto al fuoco acceso in un camino restaurato per l'occasione, con le luci sull'abete che si illuminavano ad intermittenza, riflettendosi sugli addobbi colorati e luccicanti. Avevano fatto un buon lavoro, i suoi amici, nonostante non riuscissero ad accordarsi su chi aveva lavorato più degli altri e si accusavano scherzosamente l'un l'altro di essere rimasti a non fare nulla. Gli dispiaceva non aver partecipato al caos che era sicuro aver avuto luogo lì dentro, di non aver sentito gli scherzi e riso insieme a loro. Ma andava bene così, ora era lì con loro; per quanto avesse perso tempo in quegli anni, in quel periodo, quel giorno stesso, adesso era lì con loro e si sarebbe mosso solo ed esclusivamente in casi urgentissimi -come un incendio, e cominciava a pensare che se Selphie non fosse stata più attenta con le candele avrebbe appiccato il fuoco al suo vestito.

Aveva voglia di ridere.

Si lasciò andare a salutare tutti con un abbraccio, a cominciare da Selphie che sembrava volersi far perdonare per aver bussato troppo poco prima; doveva chiedere a Rinoa dove aveva imparato a inventarsi della scuse così credibili, perché la ragazza tra le sue braccia si stava scusando per averlo svegliato. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre le rispondeva, "oh, non preoccuparti, Selphie. Ero già sveglio...non scusarti..."

"Mi dispiace che tu non ci fossi qui oggi, con noi..."

"Dispiace anche a me..ma sono qui adesso, no? Non me ne andrò, promesso," le sorrise, notando nei suoi occhi che non stava dicendo nulla di forzato o di circostanza, ma che anzi esprimeva il suo rammarico sincero; "davvero Selphie, non ho intenzione di andar via..."

Si ritrovò stritolato di nuovo nella gioia violenta di lei, che gli rise all'orecchio, "sono contenta che ci sia anche Rinoa...buon Natale, Squall..."

Non capì immediatamente cosa lei intendesse dire, perché mai pensava che Rinoa non ci sarebbe stata? Fece vagare gli occhi sulla sala per cercare di vedere se lei avesse sentito cosa aveva detto Selphie e potesse chiarirgli le idee, ma la trovò accanto al camino, che chiacchierava con Quistis mentre posava a terra la ciotola della sua cagnolina, che si era stesa al calduccio e si lasciava coccolare da chiunque. Probabilmente era solo una preoccupazione di Selphie, si disse, ricambiando gli auguri della ragazza e allungando la mano a stringere quella di Irvine, con un sorriso, prima di essere trascinato in un altro abbraccio accompagnato da qualche pacca sulla spalla e da auguri sinceri. Lo stesso rammarico di Selphie, la stessa sua allegria...sentì Rinoa avvicinarsi a lui e salutare la coppia con abbracci e auguri, e di nuovo Selphie ripeté, "sono contenta che ci sia anche tu..."

Si voltò a guardare la sua ragazza, cercando di capire come mai Selphie si fosse preoccupata della sua assenza; che non volesse venirci, Rinoa? Eppure aveva anche cucinato per quella cena, gli era parsa entusiasta di aiutare a decorare la sala, aveva accettato immediatamente quando l'aveva invitata ad accompagnarlo. Perché la loro amica si dichiarava contenta che ci fosse anche lei, come se fosse qualcosa di inaspettato? Che sapessero qualcosa che a lui era stato taciuto, che avessero intuito qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito? Ma la sua ragazza sembrava così tranquilla, serena e felice mentre si lasciava abbracciare prima da Selphie e poi da Irvine, la sua solita Rinoa sorridente e disponibile e lui, che pur aveva passato gli ultimi mesi a cercare di intuire le sue sensazioni dai suoi movimenti ed espressioni del viso, non vedeva nulla più che la gioia di essere lì con i loro amici.

Immaginò che si trattasse di qualcosa di poco importante, forse una confidenza casuale tra le ragazze, una paura sciocca di Selphie, e si voltò a ricambiare gli auguri di Irvine e di Zell, che si era avvicinato per lo stesso motivo; stessi abbracci, stesse pacche sulla spalla, stesse risate un po' stupite e l'allegria che lo...accoglieva.

Sì, ecco cosa facevano tutti -lo accoglievano.

Ed era una sensazione a cui non era abituato, perché alle altre feste a cui aveva partecipato lo aveva fatto come costretto e allo stesso modo era stato salutato, quando non era stato possibile evitarlo. E invece adesso voleva essere lì e i suoi amici erano felici di averlo accanto, ripetevano quanto fossero contenti che lui ce l'avesse fatta, e si domandava se fosse visibile a tutti che lui aveva davvero desiderato quella festa e la loro compagnia, e tutto quello che ne derivava. Si sentiva una persona talmente diversa che secondo lui era impossibile che non se ne fossero accorti; altrimenti non sarebbero andati a salutarlo così calorosamente, no? Perse il conto di quanti abbracci avesse ricevuto, di quanti auguri avesse ricevuto e ricambiato, di quanto avesse riso di qualche battuta, di quante volte avesse abbassato gli occhi su Rinoa per trovarla sorridente e beata. Si era avvicinato anche lui ad Angelo, che pareva essere diventata la mascotte della serata, tanto era stata coccolata e vezzeggiata da tutti; anche quella una cosa a cui non era abituato, un altro affetto inaspettato che si riversava su di lui e che gli strappava un sorriso, gli strappava una carezza, gli strappava un altro po' della sua maschera. Era tutto così diverso dalla sensazione di costrizione che aveva sopportato l'anno prima, da Laguna; la sensazione di dover rimanere con lui, anche controvoglia, la sensazione di essere un estraneo, per quanto Ellione fosse con loro e cercasse di metterlo a suo agio. Ma là stava con persone di cui aveva scrutato il passato, qui invece era con persone con cui aveva condiviso qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di importante...qualcosa di suo, di **_loro_**.

Là era ospite, ma qui era a casa.

E quella sala sembrava quasi al centro dell'appartamento in cui viveva con Rinoa, con la tavola imbandita, il camino acceso, le risate e Angelo che si rovesciava a farsi grattare la pancia. Ora che ci pensava, però...non mancava qualcuno?

Proprio in quel momento Cid e sua moglie entravano nel salone delle feste, e si avvicinavano con un sorriso ai ragazzi in piedi accanto al fuoco; il preside rimase fermo con le mani dietro alla schiena, mentre Edea allargava le braccia e li salutava tutti ad uno ad uno, con qualche parole per ognuno oltre agli auguri di rito. Finalmente anche Cid parve sciogliersi e accogliere i suoi ragazzi con un sorriso, una pacca sulla spalla, un atteggiamento più da padre che da preside. Forse c'era stato, nel loro passato, un Natale trascorso insieme, quando erano ancora bambini, un Natale in cui Cid e Edea erano stati solo il loro padre e la loro madre, come adesso, e non il preside, la strega, l'alleato e il nemico.

Poteva ritornare quel tempo in cui i loro nomi non significavano altro che loro, non evocavano altro che i loro visi, non scatenavano altro che l'affetto che li aveva sempre accompagnati?

Osservò con un sorriso i suoi amici che salutavano gli unici genitori che avevano mai avuto, e abbassò quasi senza rendersene conto lo sguardo su Rinoa, che se ne stava in disparte a guardare gli altri con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Che si sentisse a disagio?

Che fosse quello il motivo per cui tutti avevano temuto che lei non ci fosse?

Che non fosse contenta di essere lì?

Le si era avvicinato, cercando di non farle capire d'essere preoccupato; non sapeva esattamente che cosa dirle, quindi si limitò a cingerle la vita con un braccio, "tutto bene, mmmh?"

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso stentato, senza il coraggio di mentirgli così, guardandolo negli occhi; sentiva il suo sguardo addosso e questo pareva bloccarla ancora di più. Un conto era raccontare le sue paure a Selphie mentre erano alla mensa ad aspettare i loro fidanzati che si stavano allenando, ma un conto era trovarsi nella situazione che aveva temuto e con la sensazione di essere di troppo. E raccontarlo proprio a lui, che ci teneva tanto ad averla lì accanto a sé e che le aveva confessato proprio quel pomeriggio quanto era felice di quel Natale trascorso insieme...non credeva di poterci riuscire. "Mmmmh, io..."

"Rinoa," chiamò la voce di Cid accanto a loro. Gli altri stavano chiacchierando e ridendo poco lontano dalla tavola, mentre Irvine preparava i calici per il brindisi. Squall la osservò voltarsi di scatto con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa; anche Edea intanto si era avvicinata e Rinoa si irrigidì immediatamente tra le sue braccia, tentando un saluto che uscì strozzato.

Cid allungò una mano ad accarezzarle una guancia, con un sorriso, prima di dare l'ennesima pacca sulla spalla di Squall. Edea allargò le braccia, per stringere il ragazzo che le aveva dato più preoccupazioni ai tempi dell'orfanotrofio, sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio prima di lasciarlo andare con una carezza e voltarsi verso Rinoa, che sembrava ogni minuto più spaurita e sulle spine. "Uhm, io..."

"Vieni qui, forza..." sussurrò Edea aprendo le braccia anche verso di lei, "sei una di noi, no? Voglio salutarti..."

Rinoa si lasciò stringere incredula, e Squall la sentì mugolare d'assenso a qualcosa che la Madre le stava dicendo; Cid si diceva contento che fosse venuta anche lei e gli parve di intuire il motivo per cui tutti, salutandolo, avevano ripetuto la stessa cosa. E gli pareva anche di intuire come mai lui non ne sapesse niente; era stato proprio lui a chiederle di accompagnarlo, come poteva pensare che Rinoa, sapendo quanto lui ci tenesse a stare con lei per Natale, gli dicesse che si sarebbe sentita a disagio?

"Hey, brindiamo?", gridava Irvine dal tavolo, alzando un calice, interrompendo le sue riflessioni e l'abbraccio di Edea e Rinoa. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, che si allontanava dalla moglie del preside con un sorriso e aveva un'espressione più distesa e serena; tutto l'imbarazzo e il disagio di poco prima parevano finalmente spariti. Le cinse di nuovo la vita, sentendola rilassata e guadagnandosi un sorriso di gioia, mentre si avvicinavano al tavolo e brindavano con tutti gli altri.

Fu solo quando posò il bicchiere e le ragazze portavano in tavola ciò che avevano cucinato quel pomeriggio che si rese conto di come quella sera fosse importante e sacra per tutti loro, perché era la prima volta in cui stabilivano le loro tradizioni, le loro abitudini, il modo in cui avrebbero trascorso le Vigilie di Natale che avevano davanti. Era la sera in cui, per la prima volta, festeggiavano il fatto di essere una famiglia e sapeva benissimo che, in un modo o nell'altro, tutti quanti si stavano sentendo così. Tutti quanti sapevano che in qualche modo da quella sera in poi Rinoa avrebbe cucinato, come per tacito accordo, i biscotti ad ogni Natale, e Quistis il pesce che aveva imparato a fare da ragazzina vivendo a Balamb, e Selphie avrebbe decorato la stanza e preparato il sorbetto all'arancia, e Edea si sarebbe raccomandata, come quando erano bambini, di mangiare tutta la pasta tra le risate di tutti loro - persino di suo marito. Gli pareva che non potesse essere altrimenti, che nulla potesse essere diverso dai ricordi che Irvine faceva affiorare, a poco a poco, mentre raccontava, pescando dalla sua e dalla loro memoria, che era stato a Natale, da piccoli, che avevano disobbedito scendendo in spiaggia ad accendere i fuochi d'artificio. Poco a poco, tutti ricordavano, aggiungevano, raccontavano e ridevano, e coinvolgevano Rinoa, che non poteva condividere quei ricordi con loro, e scherzavano con Zell e la sua ragazza, e prendevano in giro Quistis per la sua simpatia per uno degli istruttori che aveva lavorato con lei durante quel trimestre.

Quelle tradizioni così nuove iniziavano a piacergli.

E anche quell'atmosfera, calda e di festa, gli piaceva e lo faceva sentire sempre più a casa, tranquillo e a suo agio -e dalle occhiate che lanciava a Rinoa, ogni tanto, gli sembrava che anche lei stesse bene. Gli sembrava sempre più una buona idea non aver ceduto, prima, alla tentazione di dirle di stare da soli anche quella sera, perché non era qualcosa che potevano perdere. Gli sembrava che mancare a quella cena, a quell'allegria, a quel calore proprio quella sera avrebbe significato non poterla più avere, né condividere con gli altri.

Alla fine, sapeva che sarebbe stato un errore.

Avevano quasi finito di cenare quando Selphie disse, "allora, domattina a che ora si parte? Con la Lagunarock in quattro ore saremmo a Trabia, che ne dite di partire alle otto?"

Squall abbassò gli occhi su Rinoa, che lo stava guardando con un'espressione interrogativa, probabilmente ripensando alla loro conversazione nell'ufficio, poche ore prima. Si schiarì la voce e iniziò, allungando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Rinoa, "noi domani non veniamo..."

Un silenzio improvviso calò nella stanza; prima che qualcuno potesse aprire la bocca e parlare, Squall continuò, "vogliamo passare il Natale da soli...sapete come lo abbiamo trascorso lo scorso anno...vogliamo recuperare il tempo che abbiamo...uhm, perduto..."

"Vi raggiungeremo dopodomani, davvero," intervenne Rinoa, "vogliamo solo un giorno per noi..."

"Capisco," mormorò Selphie, "ma vi verrò a prendere il prima possibile, sappiatelo..."

Squall lasciò andare un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo, mentre Rinoa assicurava a Selphie che si sarebbero fatti trovare pronti per passare il resto della vacanza con loro. Ascoltava Irvine intervenire dicendo che l'importante era esserci tutti a capodanno, quando avrebbero riacceso i fuochi d'artificio, come da bambini; "e **_dobbiamo_** esserci tutti," continuava, "anche voi due. Rinoa, ci affidiamo a te, se serve trascinalo."

Si permise di sorridere, mentre abbassava lo sguardo su di lei, che prometteva ridendo che se fosse servito, avrebbe ripetuto 'fuochi d'artificio' fino ad esasperarlo e convincerlo, come aveva promesso di fare al concerto.

La cena era ormai giunta al suo termine, e l'ennesimo brindisi era stato proposto da Irvine, quando Cid, che si trovava a capotavola, si alzò, schiarendosi la voce per attirare l'attenzione della chiassosa combriccola. Prendendo il calice che sua moglie aveva nel frattempo riempito, iniziò, "abbiamo aspettato tanto per questo momento...per vedervi tutti insieme, intorno al tavolo, così allegri, così felici, così...solari. Il nostro sogno, quando abbiamo aperto l'orfanotrofio, era vedervi crescere, realizzare ciò in cui credevate, diventare persone, diventare adulti. Volevamo che diventaste persone che sapevano coltivare il corpo e la mente, perché volevamo che foste in grado di decidere da soli cosa fare della vostra vita e volevamo che foste felici delle vostre scelte, perché ne eravate coscienti. Volevamo, quando abbiamo aperto il Garden, che foste in grado di difendervi, di difendere ciò che amavate, e di capire gli ordini che vi venivano impartiti e ribellarvi, se necessario. Dovevate essere in grado di proteggere il mondo dall'uso malvagio della magia, e proteggere la magia dai pregiudizi del mondo, quando fosse servito..."

Un momento di silenzio, in cui Cid abbassò lo sguardo su Edea e Squall su Rinoa; entrambi sapevano bene quanto fosse difficile, in un mondo abituato alla malvagità delle streghe e alle guerre, far capire che potessero esistere donne che non intendevano usare il loro potere per distruggere e uccidere, ma solo a fin di bene.

"E ci siete riusciti," riprese Cid, "siete le persone che volevamo diventaste. Siete forti, perché siete riusciti, tutti quanti, a trarre forza dalle vostre debolezze. Siete intelligenti. Sapete usare il vostro intuito e le vostre conoscenze. Sapete lottare, ma sapete anche riconoscere l'importanza delle parole. Avete saputo crescere anche nei periodi più bui. Ci avete reso orgogliosi di voi, e avete reso orgogliosi anche i vostri genitori."

Un altro momento di silenzio, in cui ognuno rimuginava sulle ultime parole di Cid, lo sguardo fisso sul bicchiere; poi la leggera risata dell'anziano preside attirò su di lui gli occhi di tutti, "ora capite perché gli insegnanti del Garden mi interrompevano sempre..."

Attese che la risata dei ragazzi si spegnesse, osservandoli con uno sguardo tenero; e poi terminò, "quello che voglio dirvi è che vi ammiro. Vi ammiriamo...e siamo molto felici di avervi conosciuto, e cresciuto." Alzò il calice per il brindisi che aveva proposto poco prima Irvine, e concluse, "a questo Natale."

"A questo Natale," risposero in coro i ragazzi, tra il tintinnio dei calici pieni di vino e lo scoppiettare della legna nel camino. A Squall parve che stessero brindando a qualcosa di più grande, come se quella cena rappresentasse l'inizio di una vita nuova, quasi più della sera che aveva festeggiato la sconfitta di Artemisia. Probabilmente era solo la suggestione di quell'atmosfera di luci tenue accese dal fuoco, di allegria e di serenità, del suo sentirsi a suo agio, della neve che cadeva là fuori e gli faceva venire voglia della famiglia che aveva appena trovato e di rincantucciarsi sotto le coperte insieme a Rinoa. O forse era solo il fatto che tutto, per quanto fosse nuovo, gli era anche estremamente familiari, dai biscotti di Rinoa che era tradizione di Deling City mangiare esclusivamente a Natale e che lui non aveva mai assaggiato, al sapore tutto particolare del sorbetto all'arancia che era invece tra le tradizioni di Trabia.

Erano diversi. Avevano così tante cose in comune eppure rimaneva, in loro, qualcosa di ciò che li aveva divisi, del tempo che avevano trascorso dimenticandosi gli uni degli altri, coi ricordi mangiati da leggendari animali che donavano loro forza e si prendevano un pezzo di vita. Eppure adesso quella diversità si fondeva in un'unica festa, in cui potevano stare insieme tutte le tradizioni più antiche e diverse, dai biscotti al sorbetto, al pesce, alla decorazione della stanza, alla legna che doveva ardere nel camino tutta la notte - rimasuglio del Natale precedente che Squall aveva trascorso ad Esthar- alla tavola che doveva rimanere imbandita per gli spiriti dei morti, come ricordò Edea quando tutti si alzarono, scambiandosi gli ultimi auguri prima di lasciarsi per la notte.

"Ecco, era per questo!" esclamò Zell, "era per questo che non potevamo alzarci la notte di Natale, perché gli spiriti venivano a mangiare quello che avevamo lasciato sulla tavola...è per questo non potevano accendere i fuochi come avremmo voluto, e voi ci avevate detto che li avremmo accesi a capodanno. Ma noi abbiamo disubbidito...ecco perché, per gli spiriti..."

"Mi fa piacere che tu te ne sia ricordato, Zell," sorrise Edea, stringendosi al marito. "Non è solo una tradizione di Centra. E' anche un rito importante per ogni strega che non voglia lasciarsi corrompere...lasciando che gli spiriti dei morti si cibino alla sua tavola, secondo la leggenda la strega si assicura che durante tutto l'anno il suo equilibrio non venga spezzato. Rinoa cara," terminò voltandosi, "spero che vorrai continuare questa tradizione..."

"Sì, certo," si affrettò a rispondere la ragazza, "fa parte di noi, ormai."

Un'altra lunga serie di abbracci seguì quello in cui Edea avvolse Rinoa, come ultimo segno della più completa accettazione nel gruppo da cui aveva temuto di essere esclusa; stavano già tutti aspettando di poter uscire tutti insieme e dirigersi ognuno nel proprio appartamento quando Selphie strinse forte prima Squall e poi Rinoa, ripetendo, "vi verrò a prendere il prima possibile, davvero..."

"Non preoccuparti..."

"Fatevi trovare pronti, voglio stare con tutti voi il maggior tempo possibile..."

"Selphie, ci saremo," sorrise Rinoa accarezzando una guancia all'amica, "si tratta solo di una giornata, solo per quest'anno. Abbiamo bisogno di stare un po' tra di noi, ma non mancheremmo a questa vacanza per nulla al mondo..."

"Dopodomani mattina alle otto?"

"Sì," intervenne Squall, stringendosi l'amica al petto, "dopodomani mattina saremo pronti. Fidati di noi...non ci perderemmo tutto questo per nulla al mondo..."

Selphie alzò gli occhi su di lui, stupita dalla prima promessa che Squall faceva a qualcuno che non fosse Rinoa. Scrutò il suo viso, tentando di capire se si trattasse di uno scherzo, di un errore, di una semplice frase di circostanza detta tanto per essere lasciati andare; ma quando vide che era sincero e che le sorrideva rassicurante, si lasciò andare a qualche lacrima di gioia.

"Buon Natale, allora..."

"Buon Natale, Selphie."

* * *

Si lasciò spingere con una risata all'interno dell'appartamento, stretta tra le sue braccia e nella più assoluta incapacità di parlare, con le sue labbra premute con forza contro le sue e con la sua lingua che la accarezzava teneramente, nonostante la passione dei gesti. Le piaceva quel contrasto che pareva insito in lui; la sua capacità di sembrare tenero e dolce all'esterno ed essere focosamente appassionato dentro, e il sembrare impaziente e incapace di controllarsi mentre le riservava le attenzioni più delicate. Non si aspettava che quella battuta innocente fuori dalla loro porta potesse scatenarlo a quel punto; si sentiva il respiro mozzato in gola e per quanto non volesse essere lei a porre fine a quel bacio aveva bisogno di respirare.

Si separò lentamente da lui, prolungando il contatto il più a lungo possibile; sorrise al luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi e cercando di controllare il suo respiro, mormorò, "mi dai qualche minuto, mmh?"

"Certo...", rispose lui, andando a sedersi con un sorriso sul divano, e abbandonandosi contro lo schienale mentre si scioglieva qualche bottone della camicia. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendola muoversi, là nella stanza; stava probabilmente accendendo le candele -chissà se avrebbe anche indossato qualcosa di particolare, per l'occasione? Magari non si sarebbe accorto che stava entrando, e l'avrebbe sentita sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, le sue mani che gli scorrevano sul petto, la sua pelle e la sua vestaglia che gli aderivano addosso come seta, la sua lingua che gli scorreva sul collo e poi veniva trascinato in camera, e...

"Squall," chiamò lei dolcemente dalla porta socchiusa, "vieni qui..."

Lui si alzò con un sorriso, era quasi ovvio che lei avrebbe fatto esattamente il contrario di quanto lui si fosse aspettato. Si avvicinò a lei passandosi una mano tra i capelli come per sistemarli, mentre Rinoa apriva la porta sull'atmosfera rossa della stanza e allargava le braccia come per mostrargli orgogliosa ciò che aveva preparato per lui.

Lui lasciò vagare gli occhi sulla stanza, annusando l'aria per cercare di capire se la fragranza sprigionata dalle candele profumate che Rinoa aveva acceso gli fosse familiare oppure no. Scavò nella sua memoria mentre sorrideva alle lenzuola bianche del letto, su cui era stata stesa una trapunta rossa che sembrava pesantissima e caldissima. Guardò compiaciuto l'atmosfera calda e intrigante che lei aveva creato, dolcemente illuminata dalla luce fioca della candele sparse un po' ovunque e con un sorriso aspirò nuovamente il profumo che aleggiava…"fragola?"

"No," rispose lei, ridacchiando mentre lui si avvicinava e la prendeva tra le braccia, "è ciliegia…"

"Ciliegia?", chiese lui stupito, "come mai…?"

"Bè, sai," sussurrò lei languida, cingendogli il collo con estrema lentezza, "si dice che una tira l'altra…"

Lui sorrise della provocazione implicita nelle sue parole, provocazione a cui non sapeva resistere, per quanto fosse semplice. La sola idea di poter trascorrere la notte a fare l'amore con lei bastava a indebolirgli le ginocchia, e lei lo sapeva bene. E lui si rendeva conto benissimo di quella sua fragilità, ma non riusciva ad evitare di intenerirsi ed eccitarsi davanti e alle sue promesse di piacere lunghe una notte. Gli parve naturale, l'ennesimo segno della sintonia che esisteva tra di loro e che lui trovava spesso bizzarra. Non avrebbe saputo dire come Rinoa avesse capito quel suo desiderio di lei, quella voglia di passare insieme a lei ogni istante di quella notte così importante, per lui. Gli pareva che l'unica spiegazione fosse la loro intesa al di là delle parole; probabilmente lei aveva capito quella mattina il suo desiderio di intimità e di famiglia, e aveva considerato naturale offrirgli una notte voluttuosa e tenera, in cui ogni gesto avrebbe attirato il successivo, come le ciliegie della fragranza che li avvolgeva.

"Ti piace la mia sorpresa?", mormorò lei contro le sue labbra, in un sussurro roco.

"Mi piace molto…", rispose lui catturandole le labbra subito dopo in un bacio che le mozzò il fiato come poco prima. Sentì le mani di lui spingerla contro il suo petto, accarezzarle i fianchi e stringerli per attirarla ancora di più contro di sé. Era persa nelle sue labbra, completamente, e si sentì incapace di reagire in un qualunque modo che non fosse il lasciarsi andare contro di lui e l'abbandonarsi a qualunque suo desiderio. Alzò una mano ad affondare nei suoi capelli, distogliendo la bocca da quella di lui per seguire il contorno del suo mento con i baci, risalendo fino a sussurrargli all'orecchio, "spogliami…"

Alzando le mani ad aprire la cerniera del vestito del loro primo incontro, lui si trovò a chiedersi se lei sarebbe mai arrivata a capire quanto lui trovasse eccitanti e sensuali i suoi sussurri. Cercò il bottone che aveva imparato a slacciare con una mano sola e che le reggeva il vestito intorno al collo, e lo sciolse, ascoltando il piacevole rumore della stoffa color crema che le scivolava sulla pelle e cadeva a terra in un cerchio ai suoi piedi. Si allontanò un poco da lei, per vederla uscire completamente dalla stoffa intorno alle sue caviglie, mentre lasciava correre gli occhi sul suo corpo quasi nudo…e sorrise della sua biancheria, "rosso, Rinoa?"

"Non ti piace?", miagolò lei, avvicinandoglisi di nuovo e cingendogli il collo con le braccia. Lui la osservò di nuovo, come poteva anche solo pensare di non piacergli? Gli sembrava che avesse addosso un po' del calore della stanza, che quel rosso che aveva intorno a sé e che le copriva i fianchi la facesse risaltare ancora di più ai suoi occhi. Gli sembrava addirittura che la sua pelle avesse lo stesso profumo di ciliegia della stanza, e che quel profumo non lo avrebbe mai stancato, pur nella sua dolcezza.

"Ti sta benissimo…"

Lei non disse nulla, limitandosi ad accettare il complimento con un sorriso e con un abbraccio, lasciando scorrere le mani sul petto di lui, arrivando poco alla volta a sbottonargli la camicia lentamente, mentre gli accarezzava appena la pelle che man mano si scopriva. Lui la strinse un po' di più, infilando le dita nell'orlo delle culottes che lei aveva indossato per l'occasione, "non me l'aspettavo questo cambio, sai?", le mormorò all'orecchio, scendendo poi a baciarle il collo. Lei ridacchiò, un po' per il solletico e un po' per lo stupore di lui, "non voglio annoiarti…"

La sua mente voleva urlarle che lei non lo avrebbe annoiato mai –e come avrebbe potuto, con la sua elegante carica erotica e il sapersi inventare, ed essere ogni giorno la donna che lui desiderava e che lo portava in atmosfere nuove e sempre diverse. Sentì le sue mani slacciargli la cintura, abbassargli i pantaloni e finalmente il suo corpo, avvolto solo dal pizzo rosso che le copriva i fianchi, gli aderì completamente in tutto il suo conturbante calore. Mugolò d'apprezzamento, tornando a cercarle le labbra in un bacio tenero, così preso da lei che si trovò quasi ad inciampare quando Rinoa si sedette sul letto trascinandolo con sé.

Mmmmh, aveva avuto ragione, quella trapunta era davvero calda, e morbida –un connubio perfetto con la donna che stava stesa sotto di lui e che si abbandonava, sciogliendosi di gemiti, al tocco sapiente delle sue mani. Mani che la conoscevano e che pure la percorrevano ogni volta come fosse la prima, scatenando dentro di lui un'eccitazione incontrollabile ad ogni centimetro di pelle che diveniva suo sotto alle sue dita. Lei si lasciò avvolgere dal tepore della trapunta, leggera intorno ai loro corpi allacciati, e si lasciò percorrere dai brividi che le labbra di lui su di sé le facevano crepitare dentro. Affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, spingendogli la testa contro il seno che lui aveva accolto nella sua bocca; le parve di essere toccata e baciata ovunque, tanto le sue mani e la sua lingua si muovevano su di lei facendole nascere quelle sensazioni di completezza, piacere e desiderio nel punto esatto in cui il semplice **_pensiero_** di lui le faceva svolazzare miliardi di farfalle.

Le piaceva quella sensazione di protezione e sicurezza che la riempiva sempre quando stava tra le sue braccia, come se non potesse esistere un altro posto al mondo in cui poteva permettersi di essere se stessa, che si trattasse della tenerezza più languida o della più spregiudicata delle fantasie erotiche. Le piaceva che lui amasse i suoi difetti, che si stupisse di lei, che si lasciasse trasportare e che avesse imparato, in quell'anno di convivenza, a riconoscerla attraverso le fragranze che lei amava tanto. Le piaceva sapere che le sarebbe bastato inondare la stanza di lavanda, perché lui capisse che aveva voglia di essere tenera, o farla profumare di mare per soddisfare un po' della sua natura ribelle e selvaggia, o riempirla di qualche frutto tropicale per i giochi nuovi che inventava la sua mente mentre il suo corpo gli cedeva sulla scrivania.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di insoddisfazione quando lui si risollevò dal suo seno, trattenendo per qualche secondo il capezzolo indurito tra le labbra, per risalire lungo il suo corpo fino a sussurrarle qualcosa di incomprensibile all'orecchio, a cui lei rise per un puro riflesso di solletico. Lo sentì tracciare sentieri nuovi con le labbra lungo il suo collo e con le mani sulla sua pelle, fino ad arrivare a sollevarle la coscia per premersi un po' di più contro di lei, e poterla stuzzicare attraverso la biancheria che avevano ancora addosso entrambi. Inarcò la schiena sotto di lui con un gemito soddisfatto quando lui si strusciò lentamente contro di lei, tornando ad accarezzarle un seno mentre le succhiava l'altro, e le sue dita affondavano nei suoi capelli castani stringendoli con tutta la forza del suo piacere. Si trovò a muoversi contro di lui senza quasi rendersene conto, con il cuore che le pulsava in tutto il corpo con il battito accelerato che le pareva di sentire perfino tra le gambe, con il petto che si alzava ritmicamente sotto alle labbra di lui nei gemiti che ansimava senza poterli trattenere. Poco alla volta sentì la mano di lui scendere di nuovo ad accarezzarle una coscia, le dita che si infilavano sotto l'elastico della sua biancheria e poi la stoffa ruvida del pizzo che scivolava via dal suo corpo, impregnata di lei e della sua eccitazione.

Squall decise di stuzzicarla, scendendo ancora lungo il suo corpo fino a riempirle l'ombelico della sua saliva, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle le gambe tra cui si sentiva stretto sempre più forte. Si permise di sfiorarle la pelle con un sorriso, mentre scendeva ad illuderla sempre di più di essere sul punto di ottenere il piacere per cui il suo corpo sembrava ardere; posò le labbra delicatamente sul suo clitoride, si abbassò ad aspirare l'aroma del suo desiderio, lasciandosi inebriare fino a baciarla appena, prima di ripercorrere il suo viaggio a ritroso e premere la bocca contro quella ansimante di lei.

Gli piaceva che lei mugolasse d'insoddisfazione e impazienza contro alla sua lingua, e che poi tornasse a rilassarsi tra i gemiti quando le si premette nuovamente contro strusciandosi contro di lei; gli piaceva rendersi conto che non c'era bisogno di torturarla oltre, mentre sentiva l'umidità del suo sesso attraverso la stoffa della biancheria che non si era ancora tolto. Si separò dalla sua bocca trattenendo ancora per qualche secondo la lingua di lei tra le sue labbra, prima di tornare a darle quello che desiderava e scendere di nuovo lungo il suo corpo lasciando un sentiero di baci umidi sulla sua pelle. Che profumo aveva addosso, Rinoa? Non era lo stesso che aveva sentito quella mattina, nel suo ufficio; non era la fragranza che rimaneva ad aleggiare nell'aria e a distoglierlo dal lavoro dopo che lei se ne era andata con la tazzina di caffè vuota. Non era il profumo che non aveva mai saputo ricondurre a qualcosa che gli fosse noto, ma che riconosceva benissimo quando lo sentiva –non era il profumo che era **_lei_**. Aveva addosso una fragranza diversa, adesso, qualcosa che sembrava richiamare l'aroma di ciliegia sprigionato dalle candele; qualcosa che gli sembrò più forte sui suoi seni, intorno all'ombelico, come se lei avesse deciso si stuzzicarlo spruzzandone qualche goccia sui punti che lui più amava del suo corpo; qualcosa che sembrò fondersi e annullarsi nel profumo del suo desiderio, quando tornò a sfiorarla con la bocca tra le gambe.

Mmmh, non era poi così importante, se bastava ad eccitarlo e a non confondere l'aroma naturale che lui adorava. Forse era un po' della ciliegia con cui lei intendeva provocarlo, forse aveva messo quell'essenza addosso proprio per accentuare ciò che aveva detto poco prima –una ciliegia tira l'altra. Quell'ipotesi gli piaceva. Gli piaceva l'idea che lei avesse deciso di trasformarsi nel profumo della sua provocazione, ma che fosse stata attenta abbastanza da non nascondere l'odore naturale della sua eccitazione. Che si faceva sempre più forte, insieme all'umidità del suo piacere che gli bagnava la lingua, e accompagnava i movimenti scomposti di lei contro alla sua bocca. Era il motivo per cui adorava baciarla, perché poteva sentirla con tutti i sensi –assaporarla, toccarla, sentirla gemere o mugolare, dipingerla con gli occhi dei suoi profumi che gli restituivano ora la sua Rinoa dolce e tenera e ora la sua Rinoa ribelle e appassionata. Adorava baciarla, ovunque potesse farlo, perché era come se gli stesse regalando un senso nuovo, un modo diverso di sentirla interamente attraverso al suo corpo mentre amava la sua anima. Adorava baciarla perché si sentiva completamente in sua balia e completamente in controllo.

Non si era reso conto di come la sensazione di quel sesto senso che lei sapeva regalargli lo avesse reso più appassionato e vagamente più violento –si rese conto solo del profumo che si era fatto più intenso, dei movimenti più scomposti, dei gemiti più forti, dei tremori delle gambe che si stringevano un poco intorno alla sua testa. Aprì gli occhi per risollevarsi un po' sopra di lei, senza smettere di accarezzarla coi baci, per il capriccio di osservarla mentre si lasciava attraversare dall'orgasmo. Lei probabilmente non si sarebbe mai resa conto di come fosse eccitante, per lui, vederla tremare di piacere e sentirla gemere con la voce arrochita. Avrebbe continuato ad essere sensuale, elegante ed erotica ai suoi occhi, ma non avrebbe mai capito fino a che punto riusciva ad avere effetto su di lui. Lei era semplicemente così, naturale nella sua sensualità, raffinata e mai volgare, e lui avrebbe continuato a cadere ai suoi piedi senza che lei si rendesse conto del motivo. La osservò aprire gli occhi, accennare ad un sorriso malizioso –eppure, in quel momento, lei capiva quanto lo stesse tenendo in suo potere? Lei sapeva di eccitarlo, di provocarlo e di essere l'unica a fargli quell'effetto che andava al di là della semplice eccitazione, ma riusciva a capire il perché? Riusciva a capire che fare l'amore con lei era, per lui, trovarsi in una rete da cui non poteva e non voleva uscire?

Risalì lentamente, dandole il tempo di recuperare appena una parvenza di respiro normalizzato prima di mozzarle il fiato con un bacio. Lei mugolò contro alle sue labbra, stringendosi a lui nel tentativo di far aderire i loro corpi quanto più le era possibile mentre lo rovesciava lentamente sul letto. Si separò da lui, con il respiro ancora affrettato, sorridendogli un po' di malizia mentre scivolava sul suo corpo fino a premere il suo sesso contro l'erezione ancora confinata nella stoffa nera –gli aveva mai detto quanto le piacesse con addosso soltanto della biancheria nera? Allungò le mani a sistemare la coperta intorno ai loro corpi, mentre si strusciava lentamente inumidendogli ancora di più i boxer e si abbassava per un nuovo bacio, prima di premere le sue labbra su ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Era impossibile che lei lo stesse toccando e baciando ovunque ma in quel momento gli parve che non ci fosse un solo punto del suo corpo che lei non stesse avvolgendo, in qualche modo. Aspirò profondamente il profumo dei suoi capelli per evitare di gemere quando lei chiuse le labbra intorno al suo capezzolo, fallendo miseramente e limitandosi quindi ad affondare le dita tra i capelli lunghissimi di Rinoa, come guidandola, anche se non credeva ce ne fosse bisogno, sempre più in basso, fino a quando la sentì accoccolarsi tra le sue gambe, le dita che si stringevano gentili e languide intorno al suo sesso e la lingua che scorreva su tutta la sua lunghezza in una tortura lentissima che gli fece desiderare di potersi spingere contro di lei.

Cercò di resistere il più possibile, di lasciarle fare ciò che desiderava come lei aveva fatto con lui, ma non credeva di poter resistere ancora a lungo al suo tocco leggero e ai baci che continuava a negare al punto più sensibile del suo corpo e si trovò, senza rendersene conto, a gemere il nome di Rinoa, strappandole un mugolio che gli parve una risata. La osservò sollevarsi da lui quanto bastava per inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e chinarsi a regalargli per pochi secondi il piacere delle sue labbra che gli si stringevano intorno e della sua lingua che lo accarezzava, prima di rialzarsi e sedersi sopra di lui, lasciando scivolare appena la sua erezione dentro di sé.

Attraverso occhi annacquati di piacere, la vide gettare la testa all'indietro, mordendosi il labbro per non gemere, mentre si contraeva intorno a lui prima di ritrarsi nuovamente e chinarsi a ripulirgli il sesso con la lingua. Stavolta la sentì mugolare chiaramente, probabilmente eccitata dall'idea di assaporare se stessa sulla sua pelle, e di nuovo la sua lingua lo accarezzò, le sue labbra gli si strinsero intorno, e poco dopo era il suo sesso ad avvolgerlo, stringerlo, dargli piacere, per lasciare poi ancora posto alla sua bocca.

Iniziava ad adorare quel gioco, con cui lei gli dava piacere prima con la lingua e poi con l'umidità ardente del suo sesso –gli pareva di essere immerso in un calore sempre diverso e la sensazione era sempre così piacevole, così scioccante, così capace di seccargli la bocca e farlo respirare a fatica, e di renderlo incapace di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse vedersi sparire dentro di lei, sentirsi accarezzare dalle sue contrazioni e baciare dalla sua lingua. Avrebbe voluto non essere così terribilmente eccitato da quello che lei gli stava facendo, per poter resistere più a lungo e giocare quel gioco all'infinito, e sentirsi preso nel mezzo dal desiderio di affondare dentro di lei con forza e quello di rimanere immobile a vedere cosa avrebbe fatto lei. Ma non poteva aspettare ancora, la sua eccitazione si era fatta dolorosa, e sentire la morbidezza vellutata di lei intorno al suo sesso stava diventando una tentazione **_troppo_** forte…"Rinoa," gemette, attirando l'attenzione di lei, che aveva ancora le labbra strette intorno alla sua erezione; le posò una mano dietro la testa, come una carezza, e sussurrò con la voce roca e strozzata, "ti prego…"

Le lasciò andare un suono che gli parve una risatina smorzata dalla sua pelle; si sentì stringere, leccare e succhiare un'ultima volta prima che si risollevasse di nuovo a sedersi sopra di lui, con quei capelli neri e lunghissimi che le incorniciavano il viso, le coprivano appena il seno, si fermavano poco sopra le sue natiche e lui quasi rimpiangeva di non poter essere accarezzato anche da quella chioma che sapeva morbidissima. Allungò le mani a sistemarle i capelli dietro le spalle, per poterla vedere in tutta la bellezza della sua nudità; e poi il suo desiderio parve realizzarsi quando lei si lasciò scivolare lentamente sopra la sua erezione, accogliendolo poco alla volta, e gettò nuovamente la testa all'indietro per il piacere che il suo corpo cercava da lunghi minuti.

Avrebbe voluto sollevarsi, stringerla al petto e affondare dentro di lei in fretta e con forza, ma era troppo incantato da lei, dai riflessi delle candele sul suo corpo, dai capelli che lo sfioravano appena e dal modo in cui muoveva le mani su di sé fino a stringersi i seni mentre lui si vedeva scivolare completamente dentro di lei. Si permise un gemito, allungandosi a stringerle i fianchi e muoverla contro di sé perché lei era troppo lenta e lui era troppo eccitato per giocare ancora. Aveva bisogno di quel piacere, aveva bisogno di quell'orgasmo, aveva bisogno di prenderla con forza e farle sentire quanto l'avesse desiderata, e quanto tutto quello non fosse soltanto frutto del suo bisogno fisico di lei ma anche del bisogno di sicurezza, di famiglia e di casa che lei rappresentava.

Sussultò appena quando si sentì premuta contro di lui; non lo aveva sentito alzarsi, troppo persa nel piacere che finalmente ottenevano dopo la sua lunga tortura. Gemette un po' più forte quando le sue mani si alzarono a stringerle il seno, la bocca che le accarezzava il collo e che le sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio, che aveva il potere di eccitarla per quanto non riuscisse a comprendere fino in fondo cosa stesse dicendo…parlava dei suoi capelli, del suo profumo, di quanto fosse bella e morbida e sensuale, in mozzichi di frasi che le crepitavano lungo la schiena come brividi, incontrando le dita che intanto erano scese a sfiorarle le natiche. Si abbandonò contro di lui, lasciando che continuasse a sospirarle gemiti e parole sconnesse all'orecchio, che la sfiorasse di tanto in tanto con le labbra e che si muovesse dentro di lei come preferiva, permettendogli pochi minuti di controllo in cui pensare solo al piacere che la pervadeva.

Si rese conto in tempo che lui voleva rovesciarla sul letto e regalarle quell'orgasmo come più gli piaceva, ma riuscì a ritrovare abbastanza lucidità da spingerlo giù, premendogli le mani contro il petto, con quei capelli lunghissimi che di nuovo lo sfioravano con la loro morbidezza e la loro freschezza. Intuendo che lei non aveva intenzione di cedergli, ma che anzi voleva che tutto andasse come aveva stabilito, si limitò a lasciarla fare stringendole di nuovo i fianchi tra le mani per costringerla a muoversi più forte, anche se si rese conto ben presto che non ce n'era assolutamente bisogno; i movimenti di Rinoa si erano fatti più veloci, più violenti, più carichi di energia e finalmente poté osservarla mentre si inarcava sopra di lui e si lasciava attraversare dall'orgasmo e dal seme che non gli riuscì più di trattenere.

La sentì cadergli addosso e spingerli la testa sotto al mento, mentre pareva rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto e il suo respiro affrettato gli sfiorava un capezzolo. Gli parve di avere appena la forza di cingerle la vita con un braccio, e rimanere fermo, con gli occhi chiusi, ad aspettare di ritrovare il fiato prima di trascinare la coperta sul loro abbraccio. Gli parve che tutto fosse come quel pomeriggio, quando lui se ne stava a fingere di dormire sul divano e seguiva i movimenti di lei nel loro appartamento; per lunghi minuti rimase fermo, come poche ore prima, ad ascoltare il respiro di lei che si normalizzava, il mugolio che accompagnava il suo stringersi un po' di più al suo petto, il fruscio delle lenzuola contro la loro pelle. Allungò una mano ad afferrare le coperte e trascinarle sopra di loro solo per il brivido di freddo che aveva percorso Rinoa, e sarebbe rimasto a godersi a occhi chiusi il calore della loro trapunta rossa per chissà quanto ancora, se non fosse stato per l'odore acre delle candele che si spegnevano. Lanciò uno sguardo alla stanza con gli occhi ancora un po' appannati di piacere, per controllare che tutto fosse a posto; qualche fiamma qua e là resisteva ancora, ma sarebbe stata questione di minuti e l'atmosfera calda di Rinoa e rossa di ciliegia, con la sua fragranza morbida e dolce, sarebbe svanita. Un po' gli dispiaceva…avrebbe voluto che la stanza avesse mantenuto quel profumo e quella luce per tutte le provocazioni di Rinoa, e che la prima della serie fosse rimasta come testimone di tutte quelle successive, come la prima ciliegia che attira le altre.

Affondò le dita tra i capelli di Rinoa, come per attirare la sua testa più vicino per posarvi un bacio, ma lei lo sorprese alzando lo sguardo e allungandosi a rubare un bacio dalla sua bocca. Non le permise di allontanarsi, ma la trattenne a sé con forza, cercando in lei la fragranza che gli era parso di sentire sul suo corpo e che oramai, ne era sicuro, avrebbe sempre avvicinato a quella sensazione di tranquillità e serenità che lo aveva accompagnato durante la giornata. Quando lei fu costretta a separarsi dalla sua bocca per il bisogno fisiologico di respirare, lui mugolò come un bimbo capriccioso, "le candele si spengono…"

Lei ridacchiò, sollevandosi a sedere sopra di lui e posandosi le mani sui fianchi, costringendolo a pensare che lei sapeva essere naturalissima anche completamente nuda, e che in quel momento gli sembrava troppo sensuale per resisterle. "Tu," sorrise lei, maliziosa e scherzosamente imbronciata, "hai davvero troppo poca fiducia nelle mie abilità di strega…"

Inizialmente non capì; poi la vide schioccare le dita e di nuovo le candele illuminavano la stanza con la loro luce fioca e tremula, e la fragranza che aveva imparato ad amare si diffondeva fino a stuzzicargli le narici con la sua dolcezza. Osservò di nuovo il corpo di Rinoa, i riflessi delle fiamme sulla sua pelle, i capelli neri e lunghissimi che le coprivano in parte il seno e non gli riuscì di non ripensare al gioco che lei gli aveva dedicato poco prima. La udì gemere leggermente del fremito di desiderio che lo aveva percorso e indurito, dentro di lei; e approfittò della sua momentanea debolezza per attirarla a sé e rovesciarla sul letto, riprendendosi il controllo della situazione che si era lasciato sfuggire di mano, con piacere, per permettere a lei di realizzare i suoi desideri.

Lei rise, stringendogli le cosce intorno ai fianchi e tirando le coperte sopra le loro teste, prima di cingergli il collo con le braccia e mormorargli suadente, "e adesso cosa vuole fare, comandante?"

Di certo, se avesse continuato a quel modo, lui non sarebbe **_mai_** tornato in controllo della situazione –sempre che quel controllo lui l'avesse mai avuto o non fosse che uno dei giochi di Rinoa, in cui lui era semplicemente illuso di sorprenderla con qualcosa che comunque lei aveva già programmato. Di certo non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere abbastanza da torturarla di piacere come avrebbe voluto, se lei avesse iniziato a chiamarlo in quel modo…dannazione alla notte in cui le aveva rivelato che sentirsi chiamare così, da lei, mentre facevano l'amore era qualcosa di tremendamente eccitante, per l'idea di pericolo e di trasgressione che implicava, come se lui non fosse a letto con la sua ragazza ma con la segretaria che di giorno lo induceva a tradirla. Poco importava che fossero la stessa persona, che la Rinoa che lo aveva sedotto nel suo ufficio fosse la stessa che si inarcava sotto di lui gemendo adesso, esagerando volutamente l'effetto che la sua eccitazione provocava dentro di lei…

Si abbassò a baciarla iniziando a muoversi piano dentro di lei, deciso a non ascoltare le sue preghiere e a giocare con lei come poco prima lei stessa aveva fatto con lui. Intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei, portando le loro mani unite sopra le loro teste, e separandosi dalla sua bocca quanto bastava per permetterle di sussurrargli, "allora comandante…mmmh, cosa vuole fare?"

Guidato dai suoi gemiti, si mosse appena più forte, sentendosi sprofondare ancora di più nella sua umidità quando le cosce intorno ai suoi fianchi si strinsero di più e la mano libera di lei scese a stringergli una natica; con un sorriso malizioso le mormorò all'orecchio, ansimando, "una tira l'altra…"

* * *

Quando riaprì gli occhi, l'unico residuo della notte precedente erano le candele spente sparse nella stanza e l'atmosfera rossa aveva lasciato spazio al riflesso bianco e luminoso della neve che copriva i prati di Balamb, fuori dalla finestra, e che continuava a cadere…e per qualche motivo, riusciva a riempirlo di gioia.

Si stiracchiò pigramente allungando una mano a cercare il corpo di Rinoa, voltandosi di scatto quando sentì il letto vuoto; si sollevò un poco per guardarsi intorno nella stanza, strofinandosi gli occhi per rendersi conto che era solo, fino a che un rumore leggero di piedi nudi sul pavimento e l'aroma del caffè che lo svegliava ogni mattina si diffuse nell'aria e raggiunse le sue narici. Poco dopo, lei entrava avvolta nella sua vestaglia corta, ancora un po' spettinata ma già con il sorriso che lui era abituato a vedere per prima cosa ad ogni risveglio.

"Buongiorno…e buon Natale," sussurrò lei, posando la colazione sul comodino e sfilandosi veloce la vestaglia per infilarsi di nuovo nuda tra le coperte, mugolando di piacere per il calore che regnava sotto a quella trapunta. Squall la strinse un po' a sé, mormorandole all'orecchio, "come sei fredda…"

"Non sono riuscita ad accendere il camino, la legna è troppo bagnata…"

"Mmmh, ci penso io adesso," rispose lui alzandosi e avvolgendola meglio nelle coperte, "tu scaldati un po'…"

Lei non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e si accoccolò nello spazio caldo che lui aveva lasciato alzandosi, mugolando un sorriso e stringendosi al cuscino. Scuotendo la testa, lui si avvicinò al camino, trafficando un po' con legna e fiammiferi, fino a che riuscì ad accendere un bel fuoco e il profumo del caldo iniziò a diffondersi nella stanza, insieme ai crepitii della legna che piangeva acqua divorata dalle fiamme. Si voltò velocemente verso il letto; vedendo che Rinoa era ancora immersa sotto le coperte e non le si vedeva nemmeno la testa, si allontanò qualche minuto verso la cucina per prepararle la colazione –cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima, ma da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare, no? Oltretutto lei gli portava sempre il caffè a letto…e comunque infilare due croissant nel forno e stare attento che non bruciassero, mentre faceva bollire il caffè, non doveva essere chissà quale problema per un Seed come lui. Forse era stata l'ansia che Rinoa potesse vederlo o scoprirlo, ma alla fine aveva un po' di caffè rovesciato sul fornello e uno dei croissant si era bruciacchiato in un angolo…oh, poco importava, al massimo quello l'avrebbe mangiato lui, bastava che a lei la sorpresa piacesse e che –hey, cos'era quella cosa davanti alla loro porta, all'ingresso? Appoggiò il vassoio su un tavolino lì vicino, aprendo quello che si rivelò essere un biglietto e sorridendo del suo contenuto; lo posò sul vassoio e si affrettò a tornare in camera, non solo perché Rinoa poteva iniziare a preoccuparsi della sua assenza prolungata, ma anche perché per quanto il camino fosse acceso, lui stava comunque girando nudo per casa, il freddo iniziava a farsi sentire e l'idea di rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte contro al corpo caldo di Rinoa era molto allettante…

Lei era ancora nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata, piacevolmente stretta al cuscino e sommersa dalla trapunta fin sopra la testa. Lui posò con un sorriso il vassoio sul comodino, infilandosi in fretta nel letto e premendosi contro di lei con un mugolio soddisfatto. Lei allungò una mano ad affondare tra i suoi capelli, attirandogli la testa vicino al suo collo, e poi miagolò, "mmh, ci hai messo tanto…"

Stava per rispondere che era perché le aveva preparato una sorpresa, quando lei si voltò veloce e lo colse di sorpresa con un bacio. La sentiva premersi contro di lui in maniera inequivocabile, e si era già dimenticato della sorpresa, della colazione e del biglietto, trascinandola sopra di sé mentre si stendeva sulla schiena e si lasciava scaldare da lei e dall'eccitazione. Ma lei lo sorpresa di nuovo, separandosi da lui lentamente e con un sorriso sornione, "che hai fatto?"

"Ti ho prepa…mmmmh," mugolò quando lei tornò ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra, lasciando morire la sua risposta sulla sua lingua; non gli era mai sembrata così calda, così invitante, e d'un colpo gli parve di essere tornato indietro alla notte precedente, quando si trovava immerso in lei e nell'atmosfera voluttuosa del suo profumo alla ciliegia. Fece scorrere una mano sulla schiena di lei, fino a premerla contro il suo bacino, strappandole un gemito; stava per tornare in controllo della situazione e rovesciarla sul letto per farla sua di nuovo, quando lei si separò da lui ansimando, e tornò a chiedere, "che hai fatto, mmmh?"

Lui rimase zitto qualche minuto, convinto che sarebbe stato interrotto da un altro bacio; ma lei si limitò a posargli la testa sul petto, rannicchiandosi di più contro di lui. Sistemando la coperta intorno ai loro corpi, lui iniziò, "ti ho preparato una sorpresa…", e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina quando lei iniziò a seguire la linea del suo mento con la bocca, "e ne ho trovata un'altra da parte degli altri…"

Incuriosita, Rinoa si sollevò un poco aprendo gli occhi e coprendosi il seno, e piegò la testa con un sorriso quando vide cosa c'era nel vassoio sul comodino accanto al letto. "Oh, grazie…", mormorò, tornando a stringersi a lui languidamente e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra a mo' di ringraziamento.

"Forza, prima che si freddi tutto…"

Lui sperò che la mano non gli tremasse troppo quando afferrò il vassoio e cercò di porgerlo a lei, perché prendesse la sua tazza e il croissant meno bruciacchiato; la vide ridacchiare un po', come se avesse intuito le sue paure, e un nuovo bacio fu il suo premio quando si voltò ad unirsi a lei per la colazione. "Che dicono i ragazzi?", chiese lei sorseggiando il caffè oramai tiepido.

"Mmmh, vediamo…", rispose lui, afferrando il biglietto, mentre Angelo, probabilmente attirata dal profumo dei dolci e dal rumore dei suoi padroni oramai svegli, saltava sul letto e appoggiava il muso sul petto di Squall, aspettando che un po' della loro colazione potesse finire nel suo stomaco. Lui allungò una mano ad accarezzare la testa della cagnolina, porgendo con l'altra la carta a Rinoa perché leggesse lei stessa; "mi passi gli occhiali?"

Gesti casuali, quotidiani, di routine, che non si distaccavano troppo dalla vita a cui erano abituati; il caffè che lei gli portava a letto, Angelo che si coricava insieme a loro la domenica mattina scodinzolando, Rinoa che gli si stringeva al petto nel calore del suo corpo nudo e il camino che spargeva insieme un po' di calore e un po' del profumo del muschio e del tepore sprigionato dalle fiamme. Eppure gli pareva che quella mattina fosse tutto diverso, da lei che gli si appoggiava contro, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e leggendo il biglietto dei loro amici, alla cagnolina che si appoggiava a lui per un po' di coccole e di caffè, alla macchia leggera sulla trapunta che Angelo aveva lasciato mangiandosi l'ultimo pezzetto di brioche, perché in fondo era Natale anche per lei…era a casa. E se la sensazione si ripeteva sempre quando se ne stava stretto tra le braccia di Rinoa a perdere la ragione tra le sue labbra e tra le sue cosce, ora era amplificata, e non sapeva se fosse l'affetto e la tenerezza della cagnetta che lo guardava con gli occhioni felici e lucidi di verde, o la voce sorridente di Rinoa che leggeva gli auguri dei loro amici, che volevano essere con loro anche se erano già lontani, o il caldo che sapeva di casa fin nei crepitii della legna che scoppiettava d'acqua.

O forse era Rinoa, che si sfilava gli occhiali e glieli porgeva in silenzio, con un sorriso, insieme al biglietto, e poi si chinava per dare un bacio ad Angelo che le faceva mille feste e le leccava la faccia tra le risate della padrona e i sorrisi di Squall che le osservava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere ogni giorno tutto quello. Svegliarsi tra le braccia di Rinoa, con le coccole di Angelo, con il profumo di caffè che gli faceva riaprire gli occhi e gli dava la carica della giornata. Svegliarsi nelle giornate di festa con la consapevolezza di poter rimanere a letto fino a tardi come quella mattina e prolungare un pochino la magia degli incensi di Rinoa. Rimanere nudi sotto alle coperte caldissime mentre fuori nevicava, e godersi la prima colazione che aveva mai preparato nella sua vita, da dividere equamente con la cagnolina.

Tutte cose che avrebbe voluto avere sempre…

Non si accorse minimamente di aver iniziato a parlare, perso com'era a guardare Rinoa che parlava con Angelo come una mamma che parla al suo neonato, riempiendolo di vezzeggiativi; forse era stato quello il tocco finale, che gli premeva sul petto e gli faceva venir voglia di ridere e piangere insieme, "senti, Rinoa…mi sposeresti?"

Lei alzò gli occhi con un sorriso, un'ultima carezza ad Angelo prima che lei scendesse e tornasse in cucina nella sua cuccia, e poi era di nuovo completamente sua, quando rispose, "mmmh, sì…"

Forse avrebbe potuto essere diverso. Forse non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo come se le stesse chiedendo se le andava di uscire a cena, e forse lei non avrebbe dovuto rispondere come se accettasse di andare al cinema. Ma era naturale così, era **_perfetto_** così, era il semplice risultato di tutto quello che era successo dentro e fuori di lui l'anno prima, il giorno prima, la notte che aveva appena lasciato spazio al giorno bianco di neve. Non poteva essere altrimenti, si trovò a pensare, se avesse cercato il momento perfetto avrebbe comunque finito per chiederglielo a letto, la mattina, con l'aroma di caffè che impregnava l'aria e le candele di qualche strana fragranza che giacevano sparse nella stanza. Non poteva esserci un momento più perfetto.

Si lasciò perdere nel sapore forte del caffè sulla lingua di lei, mentre la rovesciava sul letto trascinando le coperte sopra le loro teste come la sera prima, con la sensazione ingannevole del suo naso che pareva sentire ancora il profumo di ciliegia che lo aveva avvolto nella sua sensualità la sera prima, e con il corpo di lei che si premeva contro il suo, pronto ad accoglierlo con la promessa di un piacere teneramente voluttuoso…e poi all'improvviso ricordò qualcosa che non aveva ancora fatto –o meglio, non ancora detto; si separò piano da lei, trattenendo le lingua tra le sue labbra un po' più del necessario e sussurrò al suo viso scintillante malizia, "buon Natale, Rinoa…"

E lei sorrise, stringendosi di più a lui, e mormorando in una maniera che gli parve estremamente conturbante, "buon Natale, Squall…"

E tutto il resto furono le sue labbra.

**_Note dell'autrice_**: prima di tutto, ringrazio **Tomislav** per l'opera di beta-reading che ha fatto su questa storia. Spero che la faccenda dei profumi sia di suo gradimento XD  
Alcune noticine poi, che mi sembrano doverose…l'idea della tavola che rimane apparecchiata la sera della Vigilia di Natale non è mia, è una tradizione della mia zona: si lascia qualcosa di qualsiasi pietanza sul piatto (fossero anche due tortelli, o una cucchiaiata di pescini fritti) e si lascia la tavola apparecchiata e il riscaldamento acceso (fate conto che a casa mia esiste il "ceppo della Vigilia", che si mette da parte a luglio perché bruci tutta notte il 24) perché si ritiene che i propri morti vengano a cibarsi e scaldarsi nella notte di Natale. E' una cosa che ho sempre amato, fin da bambina, quando dicevo "questo è per i nonni", e mi è sembrato carino metterlo qui dentro.  
L'altra cosa è che quando ho scritto "è Natale anche per lei" riferendomi ad Angelo, la cagnolina di Rinoa (ebbene sì, è femmina oò), mi stavo anche qui riferendo ad una cosa vera: ad ogni festa la mia cagnona riceve un po' di cibo perché "è festa anche per lei". E la presenza di Angelo in questa storia è tutta dedicata alla mia cagnona, perché l'affetto di un cane è insostituibile e mi dispiace che qualcuno non lo possa capire. Credetemi, senza cane non si può stare.  
Che dire? Questa storia doveva comparire a Natale, compare ora anche se lo spirito se ne è andato. Spero che almeno si sia un po' ricostruito qua dentro. Al solito, risposte ai commenti sul mio blog Wide Awake.  
Alla prossima


End file.
